A Woman!
by Sugar0o
Summary: Loosely based of off 'Mulan.' Kags decides to take her fathers place in the war for the West, but gets caught unexpectedly. AU, S/K, evey1s a demon mostly **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Based somewhat off the idea of Mulan, staring our fav paring Sess/kags, AU, their both demons, because well it makes it easier, and I don't want to make Sess human, its not right! **this is a lemon w/a plot** this has 2 points, I want to write a lemon to get more comfortable with them, also I want to explore detailing my writing, I will ask that you give serious reviews/critiques, bc I want to learn from this, not just entertain and enthrall. stick with me guys. - r0o **edit**: no longer a one shot 08/18/08

* * *

**A Woman!**

* * *

She couldn't believe her luck, for all she had done, all she had endured in nearly a year, all the taunts of weakness , the hard training, she had saved her father from war when he was not fit to come, and now by being caught as her self, she had dishonored them all. She was in the Captains tent, he was the son of the Great Dog General Taishou, lord of the West to be, Sesshomaru, she had saved his life not more then a few hours before, and had exposed herself for her faults as a lowly female as well, damning her in the process.

She loved him from afar, had so from the beginning of her time in the General's Army, but there could never be a 'them', and she knew this. The tent was dark and smelled of him, his scent so fresh, and clean against so much blood in the air that it nearly burned her sensitive nose. She was so foolish, foolish to have left home, foolish to have thought she could do this while not getting caught, foolish for falling for him when they could never have a happy ending or anything other then death and blood. That's all she could look forward to now, was death, dishonor, and the crimson heat of blood, she was a taint to everything that was pure in the way of the warrior and yet she had fought much harder, smarter then them all at one point or another.

Her wrists were bound tight above her head, her shoulders nearly ripping in pain as some of her weight was held by her wrists, the rope burning her once fragile pale skin, now it felt rough and worn, her skin so very tan and masculine, she didn't even remember the Kagome before there was only Kengomo. There was a fire, not enough to illuminate the place that she had seen at least twice before, his tent, that now housed her as prisoner, but it was just enough light and heat to warm over deaths hold on the body, even as demons, the cold did eventually seep into your bones.

Her breast were still bound tight with cloth bindings holding the voluptuous mounds back to mask femininity that was Kagome, along with many layers of wrapping around her tapered waist to straighten her curves out. The over all effect allowing her to become the one they had all come to know and respect, Kengomo. Her hair long and raven black, she had always managed to hide from the male population that made up camp, hiding well her long locks in a well primped topknot, now those long raven locks cascaded down her front hiding her pale blue eyes and beautiful face. They traveled to the mountainous edge of the Western domain, and were a day from the front lines, when she was finally caught, keeping her head down she didn't know if it was because it was easier not to hold the weight or if it were shame, at the moment she couldn't dare chose which it was.

Her face down allowed her to hide herself if only just a little, she had always been a peculiar beauty but it had never been like the classic lovelies of the Western court, her jaw line far to rigid, hard and square for the feminine beauty that her mother had given her, her blue eyes too light, piercing, and glacier like her father, eyes that were to cold or perhaps calculating to hold the warmth that most males looked for in a mate. She had never had suitors following her tail around at home, still didn't even, and had never really longed for them.

Being the only daughter of a great warrior Kengomaru for the black inu Clan Higurashi, she was anything but a feminist submissive bitch that most females were, she was loud, brash, vulgar on occasion, too smart for her own good, naive, and many other traits that would probably one day soon get her killed if it did not happen today. She sat on her feet kneeling, her head hung lacked, she knew even though she had proven herself as strong as one of them, even though she had saved them all, including him, that she was to die this day, some small part of her wanted to cry and sob that she would never see her family again, but far too much of her, too much of her that was proud even now would not let her do such things.

Her arms were going numb, the blood not racing up her limbs as she sat there waiting for the end, her legs too were becoming stiff from holding her weight in one spot for so long, she was in rags, barely enough to keep her modesty, and nothing enough to keep the harsh cold of the mountains from licking her skin, letting an exasperated huff leave her body was when he walked in.

She could feel his ire from across the tent, bubbling and tangible in the air so thick it could almost be tasted, she didn't want to hold his gaze for she knew she'd be lost in it, weather in despair or palpable lust she was unwilling to give into him in any respects. She had come here to save her father, and if her life was required to do that then so be it, she would walk to this end with her head high, until it was taken from her neck. Snorting in an unladylike manor she heard the little toad come in after him, she paid neither any attention, she was a dead female, this time was her own.

He was in shock though he didn't show it, Kengomo, had been a small male that had presented war papers for the Clan of Higurashi, specifically the son of Kengomaru, a most decorated war veteran that even in Sesshomaru's own very youthful days he had seen welding his swords. Though admittedly he had never known that Kengomaru had a son, and that should have been his first warning but they were at war and needed the sons of the West to aid the General in keeping the lands safe.

The pup had been a thorough disappointment at first, and had even been told that he was not meant for war, to leave and go home, yet he had managed to stay, persevere, and had just hours ago saved them all from a sneak attack from the warring North. His own life had been signed over or should have been to death, and yet here he stood because of Kengomo, because of her. Looking at her now it all made sense, his body had been so un-masculine, his strength weak, and even his scent had always been a bit too sweet, he had looked into those eyes as an equal in arms, and now he would be forced to kill her. He had stood at the door flap the whole time just looking at her, evaluating her, remembering every moment, and making sense of it all.

Finally walking in, he was followed by Jaken, "You see here Lord Sesshomaru, it is true what the physician Jiniji says, she is _**a woman**_, a lowly, deceiving, wench. The law says she must die." the arrogant youkai kappa stated haughtily, earning a deep growl from Kagome who was now looking up. Her hair cascaded down her front parting just barley enough to allow her pale blue eyes to illuminate her face. They were like bright diamonds in the darkness, deep in a hollow way, and soul piercing, they held a fire and light within them that Sesshomaru had never seen in a female before.

All of his encounters and he had a few to remember, females had never had such eyes, her eyes had seen things that no delicate female should see be it from tradition, or horrors, she was not like those at home, those who saw him as a title, as a means to gain wealth or power, she had seen him as she had seen all others here. Her mouth had been bound and gagged so she could not speak but her eyes told it all, she was proud, and even this shame she would bare with her head held high.

"Leave, and do not bother coming back Jaken. I will deal with this." His cold tone stated as the toad demon sputtered but began to leave upon seeing his masters cold gaze. Kagome watched the kappa leaving, she was now being left alone with one named, _Killing Perfection_, and though she doubted he would kill her here, it was only in the thought to keep her blood splatter off of his personal affects. Dismissing Jaken with a glare the taiyoukai called out to the toad before he left the tent that he 'did not want to be disturbed unless they were being attacked,' the toad knew at least enough not to question and left without pause. The captain waited until they were alone to go near her huddled form.

Sesshomaru was a vestige in stalk white, a color that should never be worn by a warmonger of death such as he, but even though he would eventually be coated in blood it would not be his own, and the hatori would remind him of his victories as time went on. His bold blandness in color choice stood out so much against the dark surroundings of the tent, her eyes darted to his face as he moved towards her, he noticed even now that her scent was still off while kneeling down to be face to face with her.

Magma like gold shone against tundra-like ice, and her narrow eyes widened just a bit, her only give away that she was intimidated in this moment, it wasn't that she wanted to die, she just wanted to do it without fear. He searched her eyes for some reason, some answer to why she would do this, why she would hand her life over so easily without a fight, he needed to know. Grasping her pointed chin to force her face to look to his own he was in awe of what he saw, the inu demon was by far a beautiful demon in human form, their vestige often giving them godly imagery, he was not prepared for the sight of her dark angelic form.

Her lips were tanned from being in the sun training, full and slightly pink from the cold, a bit chapped from the bite of winter around her, her jaw was sharp but not so much that it would be a hindrance to her beauty. Last there were those eyes, he knew he could get lost in those understanding, compassionate, hard and somehow soft eyes, he watched impassively as her breath began to speed, alerting him that she was effected by his closeness, scanning down her exposed body, he could see her bare shoulders, and neck muscles, so taught and begging to be lavished.

What was left of her clothing was nothing but rags, she was breathtakingly tragic for her situation, in all his life he had never seen one such as she, there were far more beautiful females in the world, and yet not one he had ever been introduced to or ever met would have done what she had done. He could see her jaw flex as she clenched her fangs deeply into the gag, her glare a force to be reckoned with, he knew she would be a hellcat in everything she ever did, she was a challenge, and he adored challenges.

Her glacial gaze shifted as he slowly began pacing, she was like a huntress waiting to be pounced, there were no illusions in her mind, even with her natural talents, and what she had been taught her, she was no match for this male, she was the sacrificial prey to this predator, and no one would say a word for his punishment, he was within his rights to do _anything_ to her for her crime.

He was pacing his mind in two places, his more conscious which was often forethought said to kill her, to be done with it, and clean her dirty traitorous blood off his claws. But the baser, back-thought said that _he had been long without female companionship, he was within his rights to do with her as he pleased, even if she was the daughter of a noblemen, and a officer in his fathers army, this creature was his now._

Deciding that he could do both, his pacing stopped, he noticed her eyes had as well, inwardly he smirked as he scented her slight fear, and sorrow, he couldn't lie to himself, though stupid, it was an honorable idea to save your sire when you knew that war would only lead to his death, but her father was a warrior and prepared to give his life, blood, and soul for the West.

It was just as dishonorable to take that right from him, he wondered if he had a daughter or a sister how would he feel about such ideas, as he had none he really couldn't empathize with her, and yet she was so much more then any other female he was aware of. There was just something about her that captivated him, or maybe it was just that his bed had been cold as of late, shrugging the idea away he made to remove his armor.

Pulling his blades from his hip he laid them down not far but not too close so she would get no ideas of flight, watching him as he untied his vibrant yellow sash, he carelessly threw it somewhere, where it would remain unseen. The heavily metal slid off his form with ease, and though she averted her eyes she couldn't help but look at his form, she had been enamored with the captain for some time, and yet, she had kept her distance, no matter how much she tried to mask her scent she had to allow some of it out so that the other demons wouldn't be suspicious.

But maybe that had been her undoing, her scent no matter how she attempted to change it was very alluring, she had been told, laced with power, and innocence, not to mention several floral scents, it was anything but the clean masculine aromatic scent that usually made up any inu male. His hatori was rumpled from the armor, and soon it too was removed leaving only a strikingly handsome male inuyoukai in only pristine white hakamas and boots, which were removed in the next moment.

Her scent he had noticed was changing from fear, and sorrow, to just fear, excitement, and slight bits of arousal, he felt smug male pride knowing that just the sight of him could get her heart beating so fast, as well as her scent spiking so lovely. Though her breast were bound, he could see her chest heaving as she took in his sight, walking so that he was right in front of her, kneeling so he could look into her eyes, he was amused to see the anger there, her scent didn't lie, she feared him, she was excited, she was aroused by the sight of him and yet her eyes held unbridled anger, because he couldn't help himself he smirked, breaking her would be the greatest thing he had done in some time.

He stood only to take his hakamas off before kneeling again and pulling her body down and out, while cutting the rope that held her arms up, her writs still bound but no longer hanging, hurt. She could feel the biting sting of her blood rushing towards her numb fingertips as the life giving liquid worked fast to get her feeling again, she didn't know what to expect really, and was on high alert.

Now that he could see her, her body was indeed a beautiful thing to see, yes he had seen others before, but they were the pampered bitches of court that he had rut out of boredom, and had only been looking for release. Not that he was looking for more then that now, but her body was far from those of the ladies of court, there was no meat to those females, nothing toned to hold on to as this thick hipped female below him had. He picked her up quickly and threw her over his shoulder haphazardly like a sack of dead weight, and was amused to hear her muffled indignant growls and whines as she beat on his back with surprising power.

Throwing her down just as messily on his pallet of furs, for he had no futon to deal with, her hair had been tossed and fanned out around her like a black hallow, her bright cold eyes looking up at him in anger, crossing the room with a quickness, he grabbed a spear that had been in the corner of the tent, and came back to her. Thrusting the spear towards her face she screamed into the gag, but sighed in relief when the spear missed her person. Her relief was short lived though, as she felt his hands on her hips pulling her down taught she realized what he had done.

The pole had been for her bound wrists, her hands still held by the rope could not be pulled down as her body was spread taught for his gaze. Her angry eyes found his person quickly as her brows drew together in indignity, before widening as his long clawed fingers worked down her body revealing her to his gaze. Growling as she heard the fabric shredding because of him she felt the cool sting of air hit her body, her nipples hardened quickly, painfully even, throwing her head back just a bit in shock, she bit down into the gag hard, a low dangerous growl emitting from her throat promising death, to which the Captain replied with a dark chuckle.

Sesshomaru was amazed, most demoness had rather small breasts, unless they were nursing young, her breasts were round, soft and yet hard in a pleasurable way, they fanned out with gravity and yet stood on their own accord, at attention for his personal gaze. Her skin was a motley of color, her supply breast to his shock and slight delight were pale in color, from having not seen the sun as her extremities had, her neck, face, and forearms were tanned in comparison, which even this was odd for a demon, he had not known of any inu to be able to tan but she was.

The striking contrasts of her skin made her dusky brown nipples seem dark in comparison to the rest of her pale vestige, taking her in again she really would be a beautiful female to have at ones side, he thought, her near pale skin tone with her stark raven hair was so polar and contrite, her icy eyes would give her a washed over look, but her dark onyx locks would pull together attention to her face.

He ran the tip of his finger over her toned stomach, marveling as the muscles contracted to his barely there touch, a feat he had never seen before in a female. The same finger tortuously slowly made its way up her body, he had not failed to notice that her eyes held his person while he had assaulted her body with touch. Tracing the soft swell under her breast he listened as her breath hitched, and she breathed deeply into her nose, her scent of anger and arousal spiking as he did so.

Her pert nipple called his to his attention, he wanted to suckle from her, like a starved pup, and yet he held himself at bay, tracing the aggressive nub, with his claw, watching as the tiniest blips of blood began to surface in the wake of his slight torture. It was painful to her, she would admit, that such a tender spot should not be assaulted as such, but if she were honest with herself she would say that there was something unworldly about having her breast played with and paid homage to as such. She wanted to claw his eyes out, to kill him in the bloodiest way, but the feelings, physically that he stirred within her were making her simply want him, wanting him to take her, fuck her, and have her screaming to the heavens that he himself was Kami.

Wrapped in her musing she did not seem to notice that his clawed finger had found its way south to a small nest of tuft like black velvet, her breath nearly stopped as that devilish finger attacked her clit. She nearly cried out as his large callous sword hand massaged and cupped her sex while that devilish finger began to work at her. For a being as old as she was it was alarming even to herself that she had yet to rut, knowing this as she did she knew he would not stop until he had her, used her, and disposed of her.

Sesshomaru had not expected to feel the small barrier preventing him access to her deep heated core, shock was something she seemed to be able to instill in him with ease, as he knew demons did not age like that of a human for her to look this age, like a twenty year old human she would have to be at least two hundred years, maybe three depending on her linage, and yet she was untouched, unmarred by sexual conquest. He would have her, and he would be the only one, it didn't even take a moment to know this would be the outcome, he would not let any other take what was his, ever.

This assumption should have alerted him that he needed to stop, that is was possible for him even with his perfection, would not be able to control himself and yet the idea of owning her being was enough to allow all thoughts to pass without judgment. No matter how she tried to will the pleasure away, how much she wanted to think that she didn't want this, she was not one to lie to herself, and as much as she wanted to she could not hold in the throaty moan that climbed from her. Her pale eyes had close in angry bliss, and yet they shot open as she felt his heat shift from the pelt and a weight settled between her thighs.

Looking at him in confusion her brows bunched together for a moment before she felt him enter her, squishing her eyes tightly together her teeth grinding at the invasion, the intrusion was ridiculously painful, there was no guarding her body from being stretched by his girthy member, no way to buck his heavy weight off of her, and no way to piece together the thin membrane that made her innocent, the very thing that now made her his in every way by the laws of the land and the ancient laws of the inu.

He was hurting her, in the year that she had been here she had yet to cry, and in these few moments he had already gotten her tears, tears of anger, pain, sorrow, all of them, not even her pride could save her from this, and if she did walk away her head would never be so high as it had once been before. Sesshomaru was in heaven, he would call her tight unused sheath heaven, and would gladly fight to call her core home for his member. He had only given her enough prompting and probing so that his entrance to her would not be dry, she was not ready by any other means, but the pleasure he felt allowed him not to care, the scent of her tears was another matter.

Something in him snapped as her scent spiked around them, and within the fear, the anger, her tears, the sorrow, and arousal was a new scent, the scent of her heat. Some random moment of his life had passed in his brain as he began to rock himself into her deep wet welcoming tight core, _it was a voice of his passed, a teacher once telling him that it was unwise to take a virgin inu, for she would go into an instant heat, her body preparing to be pupped_, and yet even now, remembering it, as the whites of his eyes began to bleed red and his pace quickened.

His eyes began to bleed red as his pace began to get faster, pulling her legs up to wrap around his thin waist, Sesshomaru began to pound into her. Kagome lay beneath him writhing in painful pleasure, her body excited and happy to have such attentions, loving it, and the heat and feelings he was making her have were incredible. She didn't know when she stopped being angry enough to be upset about being raped, really her will didn't matter and some small part of Kagome knew that, her life was his to do with as he pleased, and if taking her like this pleased him, she had no say so.

Her options were few, she could enjoy it, which she really did, or she could fight, and probably end up hurt before he killed her, dying a rapped virgin was not what she wanted, so with that in mind she gave into the heat, gave into the wanton feeling he invoked in her, gave in to him and submitted. Lifting her chin to him her eyes still closed, her throat lay exposed to him, as she gave a whine with a particularly pleasing thrust. Sesshomaru was shocked, he hadn't expected this but did really enjoy it, he was not going to mark her, he told himself but he could not resist biting into her neck, this angel could not result in a mating mark as it were so there was no harm in going to the extreme.

His fangs sank into her neck just barely missing her major blood vessels, her pulse dangerously close to his fangs excited him so, and was oh so tantalizing to his beast, if his eyes were not red already they were certainly crimson now. She moaned as he did, the deep reverberation shaking his fangs a bit as he held on to her, and began to force his pumps harder, his little bitch getting wetter and smelling more delicious by the moment. The sound of his body slapping hard into her was taught in the air, the pregnant stench of they arousal, slight odor of their sweat, her sorrow gone but now the air laced with the scent of her blood.

Her eyes slowly opened, heavily lidded lust filled eyes saw nothing really, through her dark lashes it would be hard to tell her piercing blue eyes those polar icy blues, were now dark with lust. The whites of her eyes were tinting crimson as well, her beast wanting, needing to be apart of what was happening to her, with little care, for she had rarely chained her beast in before coming to this camp, the wild thing within her had been pacing for a year, and Kagome could not deny her this, her possible last moment of freedom.

Sesshomaru slowed as he smelt the heady change in her scent, his crimson eyes looked down to her own, which were closed at the moment, her lush long lashes fluttered for a moment before they opened, where his own eyes were crimson and teal, her once baby blues were now white. He stared fully at her realizing that she had let her beast out.

Her throaty whine like moan and the shift of her hips up into his own hard member forced him to begin again, her eyes open and watching him every moment, only shutting which his harder longer, deeper more filling thrusts. He watched as he changed pace, and took joy in the pleasure her body gave him. He was pleased to see the anger gone and replaced with her desire, her want for him, yet, if he knew her correctly, the anger would be back as soon as she woke from what ever sex induced spell she was under at the moment, he decided then he didn't care. She could be his damn pet for all he was concerned he would have her as his.

Kagome's hips rose high and slapped into him as he came in hard, the extra thrust and power making it hard to keep from climaxing, he growled his disapproval at her action, but with a whine leveling another whine she did it again. Her own growl of pleasure met his ears, and he began to truly fuck her, his hard thrust coming faster and faster, she'd cry out his name had she not been gagged.

As it was his garbled name could be heard as he took her with speed, her body crying to him when her lips could not, She whined wanting more, needing it, and he was too happy to comply, never before had he had such a tight hot, wet rut. Pulling out and earning a pissed off snarl from the tiny being below him he pulled her to her side left side, while angling himself again, he pulled her right leg to rest on his shoulder as he pushed in quickly and began his fast hard deep pace again. He was able to go deeper now, enough so for Kagome to throw her head back and moan in delight at the heat rushed to her spine, as blood flowed to her lower regions, making her feel everything.

His claws dug into her releasing trace amounts of his venomous poisons into her as he held her in place. The new angle had her moaning louder then before, and he was sure when he finally positioned her into receiving she wouldn't be able to stop her moans for the world. By whatever gods delight, someone had flushed her body all over, her nipples were still painfully hard as they forcefully bounced with her body. Kagome didn't know what was happening to her body, but her beast was all too happy to let it happen, the muscles surrounding him, she could feel were beginning to quicker hard, it nearly hurt, but it felt too good. A low whine escaped her, as she breathed in deep and roared her released into her gag, her body stiffening a bit as pleasure rippled deliciously all over her, but what was most amazing was that Sesshomaru had reached out and cut her binds.

With her wrist free and Kagome herself too distracted to know what was going on at the moment, she was pulled to her hands and knees, her body still shivering in the after effect as he entered her from behind. Pressing his weight over her back, and cupping her body with his own Sesshomaru slung his arm under her arm and grabbed her shoulder, while the other one dug deeper into her hip. The force of his thrust now was unrelenting, hard, nearly painful but coupled with her orgasm, Sesshomaru was lost in pleasure, her first climax was amazing, and only fueled his need to fuck her more senseless then she was already. His beast purred in delight at the female they were sharing, before her full heat scent hit him hard, losing what little control and capability he had to control himself his beast took over.

She was still climaxing with his every thrust, had been for a little while now, and he adored the feeling of her tight walls clamping and unclasping upon him, no other had ever done so for so long, he couldn't stop his own climax from coming as he thrust hard into her, which was painful for her. Spending himself within her his fangs thrust into her neck, howling into it while causing her aura to flare wildly with full force, he hadn't been expecting it, but without thinking his flared to make her own submit to him.

The dance of their burning auras lasted moments as he continued to thrust with wild abandonment into her, her aura slowly lulling into a peace with his own as they finally died out together. Giving his last bit, he began to feel dizzy as the blood rushed from his body to his member swelling it tightly within his tiny mate, as they both fell into unconsciousness. His weight pulled her to the side and down before they hit the pelt both slightly unaware of their predicament.

* * *

It had been the middle of the day before when he had begun to take her, the middle of the night when they passed out, and with morning came the runner from the front lines. The young kitsune, had news for the Captain from the General, and had been told to deliver it to the young Captain's hands alone. The kappa had tried to stop the young kit, but Shippo would have none of that, standing his ground the young runner had gained Jaken's ire.

Jaken had been displeased with the female, he wanted her dead, he didn't want her to have the night with the captain, and he had no idea what his captain had been thinking taking the filthy girl, she deserved death. The young kitsune was perfect to take his irritation out on, he, adviser to Lord Sesshomaru could not allow the kit to deal with his lord, but the stupid fox wouldn't give him the scroll. He was livid, before long he began berating the young fox, any and all names under the sun, his voice loud and shrill, he didn't bother to keep himself quiet this early morning as he harped.

Sesshomaru was snuggled happily into the warmth next to, and on him, he hadn't slept so peacefully in a very long time. As his conscious woke before sliding his eyes open, he could scent sex in the air, blood, lingering arousal, had that been all he wouldn't have thought much about it, but the warmth next to him and the content purr like growl woke him up in full, if that hadn't Jaken would have. The incessant shrill tone in the Kappa's voice could be considered hell, so annoyed to be pulled rudely from his peaceful rest was he that he got up without much thought to his lack of clothing and rushed for the flap of the tent.

Jaken never saw it coming, but before the tiny kappa knew what was happening he was flying over camp, he could hear soldiers joking that, 'frogs flew, hell must be frozen over.' Landing in an undignified heap he quickly passed out, Sesshomaru smirked a bit, almost nothing was better then sating his aggression on the kappa. But his smirk fell when he noticed the fox, "Message." he stated waiting for the scroll which was promptly thrust into his hand, the fox didn't move, he was to wait for a return reply and head back with a quickness that only a sly being as him self possessed.

Sesshomaru was pleased and yet livid at the same time, his father had sent word that they were needed, which pleased him because he was getting bored waiting to do battle, but the news had said that the North had pushed closer towards the Western borders. Turning on his heel he went into his tent scribbled a reply and went back out still standing as nude as the day he was born, Shippo nodded before taking off back to the front lines.

Returning into his tent, Sesshomaru noticed the calico skinned beauty with striking raven hair, she was very beautiful, and she had to go, he didn't remember their entire tryst together but he had enjoyed her enough to know that he would not kill her, at least not by his own hand. Her mouth was still gagged and her wrists were red showing how raw they had been yesterday from the rope, her hair disheveled, and her cloths well, they were shredded beyond repair. Pulling out his smallest set of hatori and hakamas, he tossed them towards her and dressed himself, leaving the tent to insure they would be leaving soon. His subordinates, rushed around knowing that Jaken had already set their Captain's ire ablaze early this morning, so they were not shocked to get his gruff barks to ready to leave.

Sesshomaru called his second in command over, Kouga, telling him to fetch Kengomo's horse, sword, and any personal effect she had brought with her. Kouga knew better then to question anything, they had grown up together and he knew that asking questions would just end with him getting an all too healthy beating. Returning with the things asked for, it wasn't much, but it was hers, he couldn't lie he had become friends with Kengomo, whoever this female was, when this was over if he could he would befriend her again, he could find no true fault in wanting to save ones pack, no matter what the cost, it was a good trait to have as alpha. The wolf watched as Sesshomaru went into his tent leaving a slightly melancholy friend in his wake, turning he barked orders to get camp pulled up and packed up.

Sesshomaru walked over to the female, and just looked at her, she was indeed lovely, soft and hard at the same time, she was like an understanding sheath to his warrior sword in more ways the just sexually. He knew that most females would not know what it was like to be a warrior that they would empathize with him, and yet would never truly know, Sesshomaru felt connected to her at least in that since she too would know what he had gone through, would understand how to deal with him, and the emotions he never let show. He wanted to keep her, but the most he could give her now that he had dominated her was her freedom. She had saved his life and he would give her, her own back, with that in mind he woke her none too gentle, and ordered her to dress. Kagome's brows knitted together as she felt dreamland being pulled from her, harshly.

Waking to Sesshomaru gruff "Dress." was not something she really wanted to deal with but she did, her body hurt and she was sore, not to mention she was sure her hair was a mess. Pulling herself up, she didn't notice his leering eyes on her sore body, hatori first, and bending over away from him, giving him a decent view, before hakamas came next, he was a bit disappointed to see her legs vanish in the yards of silk.

As soon as her obi was tied she felt his thick hand grip her upper arm, she had the blankets still in hand as he pulled her out into the harsh light of a new day, thrusting her to the ground before his tent, her sword and horse came in the hands of Kouga, knowing not to pull her head up just yet as she waited for his judgment. It seemed that the camp had paused to see and hear it as well. "A life for a life. My debt to you is paid. Now Leave." there was no emotion in his voice, but she had learned to read his eyes, they told her nothing for once, not taking the gift horse for granted she got up.

Pulling the blanket to her shoulders, Kagome stood and walked over to her steed, thrusting her sword into its sheath on the harness, stroking the beasts, neck it whinnied in pleasure as she took a fleeting look at the male that had given her a life, he was walking away from her his silver hair blowing in the cold mountain morning wind, he was beautiful. She could never forget him, not after everything they shared, it was true that she hadn't wanted it at first, but she had enjoyed it, and she knew she'd compare any other to him always.

Mounting her horse she looked again once more to see him near a cluster of boulders about to stalk off as he had so many other times, it was now or never she thought, "Kagome." she called out as a statement, watching as he paused, his haunting golden orbs locking with her icy blue, she mouthed 'thank you' before rearing her horse and taking off away from them, she hand not waited to see what he would have to say back, she didn't want to remember him as anything cruel. Their time together wasn't exactly pleasant all the time, but there were moments when it was blissful, she smiled a small smile despite herself as she road away.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **When i started this, i had in mind only that i wanted to develop my skills in the realm of both description and lemons, these are still my goals. Believe it or not neither comes too easily to me, and i do have to work to get them. I've posted this story on 3 different sites and i got an overwhelming response from reviewers that this should be more then a one shot. Though i still believe that the first chapter is a strong story by its self, I have come up with a plot for a 6 Chp fic. I only have 1 & 2 written, and 3 - 6 will be done as soon as they are, but i like this story greatly and felt that if you wanted more, who was i to deny you. I'd like to thank my beta, she puts up with my marshmallows when not many others would, and i've got her working over time this week. anyway. I'll be going now, tell me what you thought. - r0o, ps i want to thank everyone that reviewed the first chapter of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 2**: A Daughter

It had been four days since she left camp, Kagome led her steed by the harness, not pressing her weight into his back by walking beside him, he was just a normal mortal horse, though bred to hold the daunting weight of youkai in armor, she didn't want to tire him out taking her home, for there would be times when she herself would not be able to walk the distance. She was in no hurry, she had escaped death back at the camp grounds, escaped being killed by the North in a war that really was not hers to fight, but she was headed home now, and there was no honor in what she had done. She had taken the honor of fighting for their homeland from her father, the only male in her home of fighting age. The Higurashi clan had given up almost every male of fighting age in the last war, now there were only old demon males and young pups, but there had been plenty of females. She herself had never been like those of her pack, her cousins or any of them, she had been one of the females that protected the village, one of the ones that were not delicate or dainty, and would give her life to save her pack without a second thought. She was to be alpha.

Her father had already told her that once she had the proper mate she would be alpha female, but she was not pure now, and she had dis-honored her family by running off as she had. Going home never felt so unwelcome before, she wanted to go back to her oba-san, Grandma Keade, back to the sakura gardens that climbed lazily up the hills and up the crest of the mountain that their village sat at the base of. Back to the waterfalls and hot springs , back to the time before she took off for war, back to when she only had family secrets to deal with. There were truths and secrets there that Kagome was the keeper of, that if anything happened to her elders, she was to take up the slack, but she didn't know if going home was the right thing anymore. Home held possible death, not to mention responsibilities that she was actually let out of if only because of her own defiance. Slowing her pace she decided she would make camp for the evening, allowing herself to just have time to think about what she could actually do with her life now that she had earned it as her own, and for the moment.

Evening was upon her swiftly and a small fire had been made, her horse grazed lazily near by, the mountain wasn't truly safe in a wartime like this, but she felt safer here alone in the woods then she had since she left her home. Kagome pondered just what she would do now, go home, face her family and clan as the dishonorable whelp that ran and stole her fathers honor away, or roam around like a human ronin. She truly liked the idea of having a few carefree moments of her life before going back to anything else. Her mind made up, Kagome knew she would take some time for herself before going home, maybe she would see the world that she had been so sheltered from all of her life.

Sitting with her blanket pulled over her shoulder her fire dying out, for she hadn't bothered to get more dry wood, she stared out into the night. The clearing she was in had just enough over covering from the tree branches that the snow was hard forced to get though and land on the ground, leaving it cold but not wet or muddy with slush. Around her the land was blanketed in blue white snow so pale it glowed, dotted with trees and a darkness that was hard to see far into for its denseness. The dying glow of the fire licked against her skin painting her vivid in warm shades against the cool blue of the night, Kagome looked up at the night sky, the moon glowing full, the start shining brightly. Looking out to the world she was lost in thoughts of her life, more specifically thoughts of him, and as much as she told herself that she didn't want to think about him, she couldn't help but wonder if he sat under this same night sky, thinking about her.

**.**

**Across the lands in the Captains camp…**

.

War was bearable, but boring, they had arrived to aid his father as the sun set the day that the female had been sent away, the North was engaged against the West, and the Captain had wasted no time getting into the thick of things. His beast was rather riled up about something but he was not one to listen to the sometimes rather mindless dog. Unfortunately he couldn't shake the slight edge to everything that was around him due to the animal's riled state, something about the female had him riled up, something about Kagome. It had not been the first nor was it to be the last time her name crossed his minds, stained his lips, and permeated the air with its caress. His time with her was short, one night, and in that one night, they were lost to their inner selves, Sesshomaru was not one to admit such lapses, but he had felt free while he was with her, tucked into her welcoming core, and now all he felt was lonely with out her.

He had never in his life felt like this, his beast and himself were often in sink with one another, very rarely had they been separate, and never had the animal within been so unstable and pensive. The state his beast was in reflected well in his fighting, rather then clean, cool, calm and collective, there was an aggression there the likes of which this small faction from the North would not be able to win against. His one sword against the many left the North in shambles, bloodied, dying, if not dead, he himself couldn't see it but the rims of his eyes were already stained scarlet in unrest, and none dared to address him in his current temperament. By the time he arrived back at camp the next morning, any who might have been in his way moved from his path, only his second in command was even willing to be in his hostile presence.

Taishou had been in the battle as well , had seen his son's rather raged expression, and aggressive battle stance, not to mention his angry eyes. He had never seen his son like this, and was not aware of what could have caused this, he made mental note to speak to Kouga after he came from his son's tent. Days went on like this, Sesshomaru, known as Killing perfection, named so because he truly was, was like death upon the lands, Taishou watched as his normally collected son took on legion after legion, not needing the aid of his own troops. He was impressed but at the same time bothered, he for the life of him could not guess what was the cause of his sons' state of being. Finally he had found Kouga and cornered the poor wolf in an attempt to gain information about his son.

"Kouga?" The western lord called, Kouga hated that tone, Lord Taishou, the Inu Taishou was like a second father to the wolf, his own father and the General had been the greatest of friends and allies and he and Sesshomaru had grown up together. This tone had been used against him many times in life, he had even used it against his own pup back home when his mate Ayame couldn't get the pup to submit..

"Milord?" asked the wolf, it was un-nerving to be four hundred and eighty, a father, and still he could be made to feel like a pup again..

"What has gotten into my son?" asked the General, still not sounding angry but there was power and command in his voice.

"Something's wrong with Inuyasha?" the wolf countered, his brain screaming 'when all else fails sidestep and keep going!'

"My other son." stated the rather annoyed inu.

"Sesshomaru?" asked Kouga.

"MmmHmm, that one."

"I wasn't aware anything was wrong with him, he scented fine this morning, no illness, did not look tired…." the wolf trailed off at the look he was getting, and sighed. "Milord, you must know we had no idea."

"About what?" questioned the inu as he started walking back to his tent, and ordering all others out so just he and Kouga were alone.

"Is it safe to speak milord?" asked the wolf, though he could see his leader and general annoyed he felt the magic of a barrier grow up and around them. Kouga sighed again and began to inform the general of the possible issue with his son. "There was an inu enlisted for the war, Kengomo of the Higurashi clan." The general nodded for the wolf to continue, while Kouga ran his clawed hand through his hair trying to order his thoughts, really it was third of the top things on his mind, war being one, Sesshomaru being two and the girl being third.

"I have never heard such a name, the Higurashi were well known for their fighting, most of their sons died in the last war. They had one for this one?" questioned the dark silver haired male inu.

"Yes and no." answered the wolf, wanting to look anywhere but the now intrigued but angry eyes of the dog general. "When we sent out the constriction notices, the one answered for the Higurashi clan was a young male named Kengomo. He was miserable as a soldier, decent as an archer, but over the time together before we finally brought them into war, the pup really learned how to handle himself. Craziest mutt I've ever met really. And it really showed, we were ambushed by the enemy, I'm sure you got the report so I wont go into details there," the general nodded. "Well the crazy dog some how managed to pull a mountain of snow on the advancing troops of the north, burying them alive, there were no survivors on the opposing sides but Kengomo sustained an injury, even with demonic healing abilities, a healer was needed. That's when we found that Kengomo, was actually a female inu of the house of Higurashi." Kouga waited for the explosion that was sure to come and didn't have to wait long at all.

"WHAT!?" bellowed the general. "A female has no place in battle the dishonorable bitch!" he paused for a moment to take in the information, there had to be more for his son to react so, for his eldest was not easily swayed by females, inu or not. His eldest unlike the younger of his pups, used a female and left them, or killed them, he was not sloppy, and did not need for anything more then release. "What else?" asked the deceptively calm dog.

"Well the only tent at the time of the avalanche, mind you it was made by the rather crazy female, whom we thought was Kengomo, was the Captains. The healer, Juninji tended her wounds and that's when the rumors started that Kengomo was actually a female, all I know is it was noon five of six days ago, when only Jaken was sent out leaving the captain, and the female alone. She was not told to leave until the next morning when your scout was sent to us."

"My son allowed her to heal? He didn't kill her?" asked the dog general.

"I believe it was because Kengomo, Kagome actually I think she called out her name was Kagome, saved the captains life. His exact words were a life for a life." finished Kouga. Taishou was in shock, though some of this still did not explain the reactions his son was having.

"Is there anything else?" asked the general, that fatherly tone bordering on command now.

"Yes, I believe the captain was able to sate himself with the young lady." finished Kouga, Taishou thought this was more the answer he'd been looking for, but was it possible that his son or his beast took a liking to the girl? If she saved the heir of the west she couldn't be killed, and his son had already freed her from harm, but where was she now?

"And the female? This Kagome? Where is she now?" asked the general, perhaps he could have the female waiting for his son, get the boy to calm down maybe.

"She was sent away."

"Has she returned home yet?" asked the general thinking a mile a minute.

"When we made camp here I had a messenger sent out the Higurashi clan to see if she had made it there okay, I didn't want to spare the male unless I knew it wouldn't be needed. Thus far I haven't received word back yet, if I may speak freely?" asked the wolf, his son's second in command. The general nodded waiting for what other possible information the wolf could have. "I am concerned for Sesshomaru, we have known each other our whole lives, and I have never seen him in such a state, would you happen to know what he may be going through, is it an inu thing? He is like my brother, and my leader, if I can fix this I will do what I can."

The general sat in thought, there were few things he could think of that could be wrong with his son, the one thing that did make sense was highly improbable. The pup had never taken to a female enough to mark her as mate, so there was no way that was an option but it did make the most sense. The general refused to let himself think this was possible. If his son had a mate, she wouldn't be in any better shape then he was at this moment, and there would be hell to pay for all the other females who had vied for his son's attention and the title he would one day hold. This was a headache he did not want nor need, Taishou spoke no words as he airily dismissed Kouga, the wolf bowed and left without a word something that was often and not at all unwelcome considered the angry vibes the old dog was giving off.

"Could it be Sesshomaru, that you have given me a daughter, and thrown her away?" he asked no one but the air it self, somewhat lost in thought, he didn't notice the presence until it was too late. His hand popped against his cheek a tiny flea demon falling like a feather to his war table, and next to his cup of tea. "Myoga! What news from the northern troops?" The old flea was often laughed at for his cowardess, but the old dog kept him as a lifelong ally, his ability to sneak into any situation was unparalleled by any, his aura so small that almost no youkai or holy being picked up that he was even there. The old fleas uses were endless for a being so small, the general could handle that he didn't want to die, so long as he got him the information needed so that he could insure no one else on his side did either.

"Milord. How nice it is to see you again." answered the sly little flea.

"Indeed. How goes the war on the other side?" asked the god.

"Not as well as it goes for you milord, Master Sesshomaru has really given them a run for the hills, they are very afraid of your sons wrath. This humble servant must say I have never seen the young master fight with such a fierceness before, it is most freighting and beautiful to see, he has done very well in his training." the old flea folded his many arms in upon themselves, hidden in the sleeves of his hatori.

"Hn." intoned the old dog, this was good news for the most part but he needed to find out if Sesshomaru did in fact have a mate, he was sure that if Sesshomaru was aware of it that he would have presented the girl over for inspection, but this had not happened. His son was not one to feel ashamed of anything he'd done, having gained his arrogance from his sire, he smiled to himself. The boy might look like his mother, but he was a son of Taishou. He didn't have trained soldiers to give to the old flea to look, and perhaps it was best that it was a stealthier mission, but he needed to know. "Myoga."

"Yes, milord? What is it you wish of me?" intoned the ancient flea.

"Have you heard of the goings on of Sesshomaru before this recent set of battles?" asked the old dog, sitting back in his chair, while thoughtfully stroking his chin in thought, but keeping his slightly narrowed golden eye on the flea before him. He could never resist the urge to rile the old man up, perhaps it was the antagonism of being a dog to a flea, he smirked devilishly.

"I have heard many rumors around camp milord, the most recent and common of which was that the young master has recently bedded a rather beautiful if not handsome female. That their howls were heard deep into the night and almost the morning before they were interrupted by a scout. Some said that the young lord came out in all his glory as naked as the day he was born, others are saying that didn't happen, but they are abuzz with the female."

"What of her?" asked the inu Lord thinking still.

"Well, it has been said that she posed as a male amongst them for almost a year, never bathing with any of them, eating alone, keeping to herself, very stoic, none of the others scenting her out. They said she was horrible at first, but over time she became one of the best if not the craziest, something about killing hordes with snow?" he chuckled. "Youth these days, but they say she was most beautiful just before she left."

"Did they say what she looked like?" he couldn't help himself, honestly the girl was admirable, if not daft, she was brave to do something so foolish.

"Ah, they say her eyes were as pale blue as a blanket of new white snow caught in the pale moons glow. Her hair was long, not as long as the young masters but still, inky onyx black in color, yet it shined like a ravens wing, and her skin was tanned from what I hear, not the normal pale skin of a demoness of Nishi's court. Its thought that she was an inuyoukai, milord." finished the flea looking towards his lord for a reply. Taishou was deep in thought, these were all characteristics of the Higurashi clan, even down to her crazy personality, her father Kengomaru, was not the most sane of military men, but the dog was relentless in a fight, and did not know when to stop if there was still an enemy standing. He needed to meet this girl, and see what he was dealing with, with that in might his long minutes of silence he finally said.

"I want you to find the female Myoga, and bring her back to Nishi, lock her away until we get back if you have to, I want to meet this female." said Taishou, not stated just why he wanted to do so.

"Yes milord." with that the flea was off.

.

-

.

Sesshomaru sat in his tent, on his piled fur pelts of many shapes and sizes, a cup of blood wine in his grasp, he was brooding, his mind on something he couldn't have, someone he had given up, her. For days now his beast had been completely inconsolable, he had sought to sate the beast from any and all thoughts of the female by shedding the blood of his enemy and to some degree it worked. But when the battle was over and there were no other to fall against him he was left with only his want for her, it was the strongest urge he had ever had to be with a female. He couldn't understand what was so very special about her, yes, she would understand him like no other, but she obviously wouldn't be submissive and who wanted to fight with their bitch as much as he knew he'd fight with her. She wasn't the most beautiful but she was beautiful to him, strong in ways no other could be. She had felt perfect, never before had any female preformed so well, even if she was bound by the hands for their experience, it was wonderful, and he had ended the night wrapped in bliss.

Closing his golden amber eyes, those hollows of solar color, he remembered her body in his mind, her calico skin toned in patches of tan and pale, where it was obvious she was hime, and warrior, her hair long and lengthy but not as much as his own, her eyes. Her eyes were what haunted him, he could remember vividly as the changed from those polar icy eyes of blue to those deep blue grey monsters that pulled him in. As they were consumed at first by fear and loathing, and then later in lust and desire. He could remember almost all of their time together from every sound to every whine, every thrust, but there was one part he didn't remember and it seemed to be the part his beast was most interested in ignoring his questions on. He sighed a very un-him thing to do, he wondered where she was this night four days later, if she was okay, if she was hungry or needed him, sighing again he got up and left his tent to find a place where he could look at the sky alone away from the prying eyes of camp, so he could think. More so, so he could think of her.

.

-

.

Kagome had fallen asleep, waking to the pale glow of mornings light she stretched in a feminine manor and began her day, her dreams were filled with him, the longing in her being called for him, it was disconcerting to say the least. He had raped her, albeit by the end it was rather consensual, it had not started as such, and she couldn't even remember all of it, she was angry and upset, she wanted to see him and hit him, then make love to him. She was flabbergasted, but more then anything she was dirty, and she could still smell him, that had her more upset then anything, after four days and night she still smelled of him, her whole being. Sighing to herself she made her way to a hot springs that was not too far from where she camped, it was small but just large enough or her to sit to the swell of her breasts and pull the water up to her shoulders and hair.

She had yet to clean her clothing, it was rather cold out, and though not susceptible to the elements as much as humans were, she was not immune to them. Kagome knew his scent permeated the clothing, and should enemy soldiers track by scent they would find her with ease she was not all that worried about it. She had masked her scent not to far from where they had camped last, just after she was no longer able to look back and see them, they were going North, she was going South. She, the beast within, wouldn't admit it even to herself, the logical, but she knew every thing, and refused to let her logical side wash the scent of their mate off. The beast was already feeling horrible, her stupid logical side had somehow managed to get them cast away from their mate, and though the beast hadn't mention they had a mate, she didn't let the logical side feel any bit better the farther they got from him.

The beast wanted to go back, wanted to be with their silver headed mate, his gold eyes, and the feral way he possessed and dominated their body, the beast wanted him, besides, mates should be together especially when pupped. The beast though wasn't giving her that information, nope, she was going to have to figure that one out on her own. Kagome sighed hearing her lumbering subconscious growling incoherently about the silver haired male they'd been with, she couldn't catch everything as her inner beast didn't seem to want her to but she distinctly knew it wanted to go back, the problem was that she did not. She was frightened of him in a way, not that he could hurt her, of that she was certain he could and would if she didn't obey him, nor was she scared of him killing her, she was scared of the power she knew he had over her. His ability to dominate her was staggering to her ego, and made her feel so very small and vulnerable compared to him, she didn't like that feeling at all, though she knew not all males could take her in such a way, the fact that one had left her somewhat reluctant to return to anything remotely public. With that she made up her mind, she would stay in the wilderness for a time, and go home when she had seen the lands. It was a journey and she did from time to time like to journey.

.

-

.

It had been over a year since Kagome had left in place of her father for the war, the clans elders were beside themselves with what they should do, her father included in that, knew that to call her out would be to cast her to deaths doorstep and yet to leave her there was just as bad. Kengomaru was not often a religious man, but he had prayed to the gods every day at sun rise since the day that his precious daughter had left them for her safe return, she was strong and stubborn, and he had never known truly how much he loved and appreciated her until she was no longer there. He loved his daughter greatly, she reminded him of what he loved about her mother, and yet she was so much like him that the resemblance both physical and personality was uncanny. It was why they hardly got along with each other, they bumped heads far too often.

He sighed as he got up from his place in front of the alter to the gods, shifting his weight off of his bad knee, the one that didn't heal when it should have. He slightly hobbled his way down a slight bit of stone stairs and down a path that went in-between the now barren cherry trees on his property. Sitting on a bench placed in this garden he couldn't help but remember times he and his pup had come out just to watch the blossoms bloom, and how he had told her that the most beautiful was not always the first to bloom but often the last. She was such a curious pup, and often he had said that the gods had meant for him to have a male pup first but instead he had gotten her. He laughed remember the pout on her face when she had been younger. He sat and waited, as he did every day, in this place that was theirs, in this garden, for a daughter that he was not certain would ever return home.

From their home his mate and wife watched him with worry, Sayuri too was lost with out her pup, Kagome their only pup had gone from them the night the constriction was sent out. She had been upset over an argument with her father that he should not go, that he had served his time for the West, and to let other fathers, mates, and brothers go in his place. Both of them had monstrous tempers, and had both gone to bed angry, she and grandma Kaede had stayed up talking about all that had occurred, and what they would do if Kengomaru was sent off again. They had both gone to bed emotionally exhausted, and had not noticed that Kagome had slipped out in the night in the light spring rain, taking the constriction and one of the large stallions, they had not heard one word since that time, nothing on the winds spoke of a female in the Lord's army. It was like she was gone to them forever.

Days passed in this fashion, the family and clan mulling over what the fate of one of their best and brightest was, and yet no one knew, for over a year now. Some resented her for doing it, like Kikyo. She too was one of the stronger females in Kagome's generation, another vying for domination in the pack, she had been Kagome's greatest rival and now she had taken her place, it was assured that Kikyo would take place as the next alpha in the pack no matter what happened with Kagome. Even if Kagome came back she would be shunned, as she had dishonored her father by taking his place, Sayuri was beside herself with what they would do, no outcome was a good one, but if nothing else she wanted her daughter to come home.

Grandma Kaede was a whole other matter, the elder was most revered in the pack, longer lived then any other, she grinned wickedly as her pointed ear heard whispers on the winds, before she felt a slight sting on her neck.. She popped her own neck and watched bemused with her one good eye as the flea demon Myoga seemingly reappeared. She smiled happily at the little demon, Myoga and she were dear friends, and to see him now was possible good news. "Old flea!" she exclaimed, happy to see the old man. "What bring ye here?" she asked.

"Ah, Kaede-sama, a pleasure it is to be in your presence. I have come to acquire knowledge on the pup Kagome." stated the flea demon.

"Would that I could give you information dear friend, but she has not been in this village for a very long time. She left over a year ago, and has not been seen since." stated the elder as she pulled her arms behind her back and looked out to the sky thoughtfully.. "Have ye any news of the pup?" she asked after some time, still feeling his presence and knowing that he would not have come had he not had some sort of information.

"Yes, she was discharged from the army, alive and well over a week ago. Yet, she has not returned home?" he stated and asked at the same time, a bad habit picked up from the Western lord himself.

"Hn." stated the elder. "Perhaps she is taking her time to come home, nothing good awaits her."

"Perhaps." stated the old flea.

"Tell his Lordship we will send notification as soon as she has returned."

"Indeed Lady Kaede, it is time this old flea is off."

"Good Bye Myoga." she stated with a smile in her voice, and a little bit of a kick in her step having just heard the first news of the missing pup in over a years time. She smiled to herself, but wondered just what could have happened, if the girl was let go then she was alive, but if the InuTaisho wanted her that meant that he too did not know where she was.

"Interesting." she said as she set off to find Sayuri, who would tell Kengomaru.

.

-

.

It had been a few weeks since Kagome had left the army. Things had been interesting, she had had to fight her way out of a few situations, and in some case other males had just looked the other way from her not wanting anything to do with her, she felt somewhat offended by it but brushed the feelings away, really she didn't need to look for trouble. She didn't really understand what was going on with her, she was so moody as of late, arguing far more then she really wanted to with her inner beast, and finding every reason she could think of not to go find the silver haired male that had so ensnared the thing and simply kill him.

Beyond that she was feeling rather tired a lot more then she thought she should be, her body ached and she had the most peculiar dreams. The one last night had forced her to relieve her own tension, not that she had wanted to but she had needed to it was that bad. Even her body felt different, her stomach had always been toned but there was a slight hardness to it, and the tiniest bulged that she couldn't figure out how she got. Yes, she had been eating a lot more meat then she normally did which was hard during the winter months, but she was eating her fill and other then these things, she felt weird yet almost complete.

She sighed, whatever was going on with her she would be glad when it was done. Kagome didn't mind being out in the winter months, didn't mind the all encroaching quiet, nor the time spent alone, she felt that in this time she was getting to know who she was, and what she wanted, finally coming to understand the female that she was. Males often went off to spend a season or some time, depending on the clan, into the wilderness to prove themselves, and yet, here she was doing the same. She felt oddly proud of herself for being able to do this, her clan did not require such things from its female members and so none of them would be able to go on like this for so long. Because of this, her since of accomplishment was very large at the moment, and she couldn't help but smile to herself.

She only wished she could see her family again, maybe she would go to see them, staying in the forest around the town, she might get a glimpse of her family then. Liking the idea she decided she'd bed down for the night and slowly make her way towards her family's home, she would get a looked at them before she left out again. Then after some time she'd come back to them, and lay her destiny in their hands. Kagome laid down then getting settled for the night dreaming of seeing her father and mother, and her Grandma Kaede, she missed them all very much. She sighed as she let her aura out a bit, feeling to see if there was anything to be wary of, finding none she allowed herself to go into a light slumber, and dreams of a silver haired demon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Pack Mate.**

* * *

Two rotations of the moon had passed since Kagome had separated from him, from the Western army as one of its own, more then sixty days she had been alone save for her steed, but as of a while ago that too was no longer a comfort. Her beautiful black and white Kaze was dead. They had been high in the mountains, she had been hunting goats that had the ability to scale the rigid cliffs of the Western mountain range, she had been night hunting, and had not thought that a mortal wolf would dare attack her steed.

Kaze had slipped and fallen far, too far for the beautiful animal to live through until the morning. She had come down to him, clutching her rather rounded belly, and noticing that her horse could not move its long legs. She had looked and found that Kaze had broken his back just below his neck and right before his shoulder blades, to let him live at all would be torture, and so with a heavy heart and tear filled eyes, Kagome placed her brow to that of the horse and slipped her claws into his neck, slicing through life flowing veins. She held him as his breathing slowed and the blood flowed freely out from him, and Kaze died.

She had brought her knees up to her chest as much as she could then, and cried for the first time in a very long time before the night she had been laid with pup. She smiled ruefully at the whole situation, she was alone in the world, though he had been a silent beast of burden, Kaze had been the only reminder of home that she had other then her sword, and he was gone. She could not hunt for the goats with his body near by, and she needed to eat, the growing being within her needed meat, the emotional side of her, her beast fought her not to do it.

Though considering she was so far from the male that did this to her, and she was not listening to her beast as of the moment considering it was her fault that they were so far from him in the first place, Kagome had eaten the remains of Kaze. Her logical side could not fault her from this, if she did not eat the meat, then the pup within would go without, or take what it needed from her, making her weak, making them weak, and easier to kill. The beast, the emotional counterpart mourned Kaze, the logical side honored his memory with the thought that his death had saved her unborn pups life.

The days that had been before this were not that great, she hadn't honestly figured it out until she had really taken stock in her body. Until her hardened stomach, and slight bulge had turned into a stiff definable bump. She had thought of all the things that she knew of that could cause this, and had spent days upon days trying to think of what she could have done to have her body change so, it was in sleep that her beast had finally let her see what had happened. The logical side was intelligent, but she could only guess so much without full knowledge of the events that had transpired.

They had mentally fought for hours over it, the beast though couldn't see what was so wrong, they had a mate, they were pupped, according to the beast, they should go back to their tall silver headed male. This was until the logical angrily explained their situation to the beast, that they were not wanted, that the pup would be taken, and possibly killed, that there was probably some other female that was to have been his mate that would want them dead. Not only that, but considering their own family secrets, this pup was more then _just_ the Western heir. The beast had been silent for a while now, knowing that logical though cold and calculating was very right and as much as she wanted their mate, she wanted their pup more.

Kagome couldn't understand herself, she knew she was an intelligent being and yet she had not once thought she could be pregnant, it was just not something she would have thought the Captain of all demons, to do to her, she figured he'd kill her first. And yet, as she used her free hand to hold onto a large tree root as she climbed down a steep ridge towards the river, towards fish, she hadn't even thought of this situation. Thinking of her growing belly, some part of her, the childish side that wanted nothing more then for this to be some horrible dream told her it was just that. That she was not alone in the wilderness with only her sword, a bag full of her personal effects, without her steed, without her mate, without her family, and with pup. It was over whelming to say the least.

She thought of him constantly now, wondering what he was doing, wondering if he had known when she had walked away, but he couldn't have, and yet that too made her wonder if he would have stopped her from leaving. She thought of many things as she subconsciously checked the area for danger when she got towards the water. She was very much like a deer waiting for some larger predator to step out from the shadows and attempt to take her, and why shouldn't she. A mated female with pup, far from her protector, carrying the heir to the thrown and more, hell beyond that she just didn't want to end up as someone's dinner or play thing, for she knew she was strong but she didn't want to even attempt anything knowing that another life depended on her own.

She was grateful that spring was coming and that she had made it through the winter months, she felt pride knowing that she could and that she was strong enough to live this life that the kami's had given her. When she had reached the river that day, she had made herself a little shelter not far from its bank, it was cold yes, but it was easy for her to get away if she needed to, and there was a constant supply of food. She also had a shelter farther away, deep in a cave that she had found and made very much like a home, for now she would use the river shelter, but when her pup came the cave would be much better. She'd cleaned the area there, scented it as hers, and placed barriers to keep things out from the area. She'd spent days there by the river with no other sounds then the rush of water, and the sounds of nature around her.

The peace of her river home though was lost one afternoon, by her count about seventy or more days after she had left the army, with a scream of a young boy's voice. She had walked out of her shelter, and come just in time to see a human boy wash from a water fall, and just passed her. She was moving before she even realized it, her body even heavy with pup moved with a grace and agility that few could ever hope for even as an inu she had always had such abilities. Before the war she had never applied them as the Captain and his rigid training had asked for, she had always used her head to fight, her mind was a tacticians dream. Her body had been less then a warriors, but now she had the best of both.

She'd plucked the young human from the water, like an angel of mercy, and yet when she saw him she knew right away many things. That he was a taijiya, sworn enemy of youkai of all kinds, her beast fought the logical to throw the boy back from wince he came, but the beast was lonely, and the company could prove interesting, her logical side was starting to think that pregnancy addled her emotional side thoughts, but conceded, having had far too many days alone to fight it. She watched as the boy's eyes hazed over, he had been awake when she plucked him from the water but he had passed out. She sighed, taking the boy first to her river shelter, before gathering her things and heading for her cave.

The boy was light in weight, feeling much like nothing at all in her grasp even sodden with water, her agile yet round body moved with calculated steps as she readied her 'home' for the early addition. She wondered what could have brought the boy down the water, what had happened to him, she was not really accustomed to humans, though she bore no hatred for them as many of her kind did, she was still taught to be wary of them. Their emotions were much like the youkai's beast, fickle and unpredictable, leaving them to act out irrationally, and often times ending in their early deaths. This was a reason why youkai and humans hardly mixed, though many youkai had much patience, often it was not enough to indulge ones time with the ever wreck that humans presented.

She sighed as she got him back to her 'home,' though she was not sure if she was correct she thought the boy would not do well if he remained in such a wet state. She started a fire, and reluctantly she removed the wet husked unknown blacked youkai skin that the boy seemed to use as armor. There had been turtle shells of sea youkai that had been on his knees, shoulders, and elbows, all tied with bright yet demur teal youkai worm silks. And against his abdomen and guarding his lower body were thin sheets of hardened bone, his weapon, had been pulled out with him, an odd shaped sickle, again made of hardened youkai bone.

As she looked upon his face, he looked so young and innocent, but with all the weapons and armor made from youkai who had died at his or someone else's hand she thought perhaps he was a killer. Again her logical side screamed that this was insane that she should have this boy here, and her beast was beginning to agree taking into account for everything that they had seen. Both were finally agreed on something for the first time when the boy whined out, the sound was much like a pup, and curiously as if the boy was in pain.

That emotionally heavy pregnant mind of her beast whined at her to ease the boy's pain, without killing him, the logical side sneered, but curiosity got the better of her, and thus she found herself looking over the boy's body. She had looked from his front over, and then slowly she turned him over, and nearly shuddered when she saw his back, their carved into him was a deep gash between his shoulder blade, and broken off arrow heads, taking a tentative sniff of the wounds she wretched back smelling the poisons commonly used by the North.

It was then that the logical side decided to heal the boy, if he was hurt, or hunted by the North then he was not her enemy, in fact, he was in a way her friend. She cleaned his wounds and finally saw by the glow of the fire the true damage, he would not live if she didn't take drastic measures, there was a way to save him but the other result was that it would kill him, though considering that the boy would die if she did not, Kagome set to work. Cutting her palm she let her rich blood flow but only a few drops into the wound, licking her own palm to seal the cut, she rubbed the wet saliva slick palm against the wound.

Waiting was not something she enjoyed, but soon it paid off, as the cut began to slowly seal shut, she was happy for that, as she watched his breath slowly came, and went, listening for his heart beat to become regular again. The rest of the day and night she waited out as the body hit and broke a fever, no doubt caused by the mixing of her blood with his own. She scented his change in scent as it became laced a bit with her own, forming a bond of pack with the boy. She hoped that her assessment had been correct, she did not like the idea of killing a child, but if it came to her pup or this boy, she would decimate him if need be. She sat by his side only leaving when she needed to feed, or gather more fire wood or water.

She had waited three days when the boy finally opened, his eyes, he was grateful that wherever he was, was dark, his eyes were sore as was his body, he had been unconscious before, and had been aware of similar effects in his body. But he questioned what was going on, the last thing he remembered it was night time when they had been attacked, their village, the last of the taijiya was sacked and burned by the vile spider youkai of the North. He and his sister along with his father and a few other men had been gone from the village, they were the strongest.

When they had begun to near home the sight that greeted them was that the ancient village nested upon the boarder of North and West was on fire, their village men and woman being hunted and killed by the dozens. They had fought for what seemed like days, when he had been attacked from behind, he had not remembered what had happened, only that teeth and claws had struck out at him, and then suddenly he had been so wet and cold, lastly he remembered beautiful pale blue eyes. He was thankful for his armored suit, it was not impervious, but it could take a great deal if stress before it was breached.

Kohaku hadn't even looked around his surroundings when he heard a feminine voice speaking to him, "I see you are awake young one. Rest now. When you wake again I will have something for you to eat, and you can tell me why you were in a river." Kagome had come back from the river to find the boy awake, she could tell he was tired, and sore, and did not want him to move and stress his wounds. She watched as he nodded, and went back to sleep, she smiled to herself, having gotten some things that she thought the boy would like from a village not far away, she was never sure but rice had been something she thought humans ate.

The next morning Kohaku woke again, this time fully rested and alimented to the slight change in his strength, the slight speed to his own abilities, Kagome had observed him from the dark space of the cavern. When he began to rise she made her presence known, she watched in veiled amusement as the boy tensed, and reached for weapons that she had removed days ago. "Where are my weapons?" he asked her in a voice that both brokered on manhood and slight terror, her amusement grew, but she did not want him to react, and do something that would get himself killed by her.

"It would not be wise for me to have left them with you. Would you leave an unconscious bandit with his weapons for when he woke?" she asked him watching as the boy thought of his answer, and understanding in his eyes. "What is your name boy?" he bristled a bit being called a boy, but seeing as how he had bandages on his being, and that his slayers amour was folded neatly next to his armored shells, and mask he answered her figuring that she had saved his life. It would make no since for her to kill him if she went through the trouble of saving him.

"Kohaku." he answered quietly, while looking at the female fully for the first time. Her hair was longer then his sisters but not the longest he had ever seen before. It was a glossy onyx mess of length and shown deep crimson in the light of the fire, her eyes were peculiar to him, in the dim light it was hard to tell the color, but he could see bits of cool blue, under the heated amber from the light, but there was a warmth there that not many youkai had. As a student in the destruction of youkai kind he had always been one to take notice of all things, he and his sister were of the same mind that not all youkai were evil, and though he wanted to kill them relentlessly for the slaughter of his village, he knew the blame lay with the leader of the Northern army and lord, Onigumo and his son, Naraku.

She smiled so him, "I'm pleased to meet you Kohaku, my name is Kagome. Just how did you come to be in the river?" she asked, not knowing the emotion she dredged with the question. She watched as his face and eyes hardened at the thought, and followed quickly with, "You do not have to answer if you do not want to. When you are ready you can tell me if you like. I'm afraid though you will have to take it easy for a bit, you were very injured when I found you, as a result to save your life I had to mix our bloods. There is not much but it will be enough seeing as you lived through it, that you functions are bound to be much more …acute then before, faster. Do you have any questions?" she asked kindly.

Kohaku was shocked to hear this, this meant that he was indebted to her for a life-boon, beyond that that he was bonded to her, he knew all too well that youkai did not share blood lightly, he had to ask himself why she did this, he needed to know from her as well. "Why did you save me?" he asked quietly while looking away from her. There was silence for a moment before she answered and he had all but thought she wouldn't when she did.

"I don't know honestly. When I saw you, you were drowning much like a cat." she spat the last word a bit, causing him to wonder what type of youkai she was, but he listened as she finished. "I pulled you from the river without thought, I saw that you were a taijiya, and thought to throw you back." she smiled sharply at him then but laughed a bit. "In all truthfulness I was lonely. I don't expect you to stay forever or anything, but I was once a social being, to be alone is not without its drawbacks. I had a horse that was companion enough but the stubborn thing died. Enough time alone can make one go insane from boredom. " she smiled winningly at him, and he knew then that he would stay with her, perhaps he would find out what happened to his family, his sister, his village maybe, but he would stay with her.

"May I ask?" he said noticing her swollen stomach. She followed his sight and sighed a bit, but figured the boy was smart to think of such things, a pregnant female was never left alone, and never would any male allow another male, youth or not near his bitch, though she doubted he knew what type of youkai she was, she gave him credit for wanting to make sure he was safe.

"I am not aware if the father even knows, there will be no one to swoop down upon you in the middle of the night, you have nothing to fear from this Kagome." she said with a sad smile on her face, he nodded, it seemed they both had their secrets, he would not press her, human or youkai it was not good to bother a pregnant female.

"May I ask, where are we?" Kagome thought for a moment. When she left she was far in the northern parts of the western lands. Now she was in the eastern most parts of the lands.

"We are close to the South-Eastern border of the Western Lands, are you far from home?" she asked as she leaned against the cavern walls. She watched as his shoulder slumped a bit, knowing the answer already.

"Yes, very far. My village is far to the Northern border of the West." he answered.

"I see. Then we shall have to get you there as soon as we can. I'm afraid I cannot travel that far as of the moment." she said holding her swollen belly with another sad smile. He nodded thinking as much. "As soon as I can though I will get you back to your family, your going to have to promise they won't kill us though." she laughed happily then. He smiled at her as well, he had never met a youkai as she, Kirara and Shippo were the only youkai he kept company with, and often times most youkai they were sent to kill, or were out to kill them, and here he sat laughing with one.

It was strange and yet somewhat comforting. She smiled brightly at him then, "Please rest, I will show you to the river and the area so that you may know the surrounding area if you need to have use of it. I know you may not want to talk of it, but the wounds you had were inflicted upon you from the Northern army, you have nothing to fear from me, for the enemy of my enemy is my friend, and I now call you friend with the greatest of ease." he nodded to her, and laid down tired from speaking, and moving around a bit, it was obvious to him that he had been out for a while, now that he was healed he was just simply tired.

**.**

**Far North of them…**

**.**

A vanilla and black colored two tailed fire neko carried two humans and a small kitsune on her back as they searched down the river, two male and one female looked frantically for a body or any sign that the boy hunter had either ended or lived through what was going on. Sango, the female wore her warriors garb stained with the blood of her family, her enemy and her own. The male, a monk dressed in rich deep violets, held on to the rider for dear life as he too searched out the brother of the woman he loved. The small kit looking for his friend. They made an odd motley crew the lot of them, but they were all that was left of the once proud taijiya.

The groups had been slaughter by those that were said to have honor, had found out that the North had feared that the taijya would give aid to the West in this war, and had decided to take them out before they became a problem. Though there were only about ten actual Northern soldiers, it was undeniable that the bastards had called out to all the lower youkai in the area telling them that the villages strongest were not there, leaving them open for attack. Sango had seen him then, the heir to the North, clad in both bone armor and a white baboon pelt, as he called out to them. His red eyes were not crimson or scarlet as though a beast were present but dull and evil, simply red.

She had felt a whole new level of hatred engulf her being as she flung her heavy bone weapon at them taking on as many as she could, it had been a hard fight. But when it was over, the heir and his men were gone, their village destroyed, and on fire, and she didn't know where her brother was. Shippo and Kirara had tracked his scent to the cliff near by, that they dumped used body parts from youkai kills. There was nothing for her there, and the only family she had now was lost in the West down river, in a land full of youkai, and though she was a friend of the second son of the InuTaisho, she didn't think that this would help protect her brother if he was still alive at all.

She knew that she would need to stop her search for her brother soon, it had been a week with no news of him yet, if he were alive they would have found him by now. Also, she would need to get in touch with either Inuyasha, or InuTaisho to make the West aware of the lack in positioning for where their village had once been. Ironically it was afternoon the day she made her mind up about her search for her brother when they ran into Myoga, the old vassal of the Western Lord.

Miroku relayed most of the information to the old flea, who bid Sango his condolences for her loss before he went off to the great and terrible dog demon. He would not like his search held up but he would need the information more. Her small group settled for the night, in the morning the would begin traveling back to her village, the search had gone on long enough, now it was time to take care of the dead. If her brother was alive then he would go home, or to whatever was left of it. For the night they slept dreamless, restlessly, before returning to the broken village.

**.**

**With the Northern army…**

**.**

Naraku laid out on furs in his father's tent, females, naked as the day they were born and chained to posts around the tent addressed his needs as he listened to the reports given by his father's generals. They were not what one would call a close family, they were both power hungry and greedy, his father fought this war because he wanted lands that were not his own, Naraku did it because he loved to kill, he loved to watch with sadistic glee as the life of a being left them, and the light in their eyes died out. He was a bastard in all meanings of the word, his parents were not mated, nor were they married, his mother had been the human look a like of some maiden from long ago, making him a loathed half-demon.

Peculiar though it was, he was just as strong as his father, and far more tactitious. Onigumo was everything his son was, but his son was better, nether trusted the other more then they could throw him, but neither were willing to make the other an enemy either. It had been the son and heir that had thought it wise to take out the slayers, it had been the son that knew the passages to get there, and it had been the son that had them all killed. Onigumo would be proud if his son was not such a war monger, though he himself wanted land and power, his son wanted none of that, his son wanted the destruction of life itself, and would be happy ruling over ruins if he himself had put them in such a state.

Onigumo knew that he would have to watch his offspring, the boy was cruel for no reason what so ever, and though Onigumo often found no complaint with this he knew that by letting it go on as he had, he had allowed the boy to grow far more evil then even he himself was. Onigumo watched as one of his son's toys came in, he was not aware of the magics the boy used but he was rather skilled in them, he had captured a wind nymph, a being of nature and forced her powers into the body of a demoness, whatever the process had been he held the girls heart like it were a jewel, tangible to the touch. She was his slave, and he'd seen once more then needed the power his heir held over the girl. He and the boy both used her body for their whims, and the loathing he saw in her eyes made him wary to have her as anything more then a bed partner. His son though, used her as his personal slave, toy, errand girl, spy and weapon.

He tuned out his generals who were complimenting him far too much for his likings, to listen to the sultry voice of the wind witch, "The village was destroyed, but at least one survived. I watched as you instructed, master. I do not think the slayers will be a problem at this point."

"Good. You may leave Kagura, oh and Kagura do not go too far, it seems my father has interest in you this night." Naraku loved to see the hatred in her crimson eyes, they were far brighter then his own or his fathers, and sparked so vividly with her loathing of them both. He loved the power he held over her, knowing that at any moment he could kill her by clutching his palm, he loved when he raped her. She always fought at first before crying into her submission, mostly he loved breaking her, as the wind she was in fact unbreakable, but in a body, a demoness' body she had emotions, and feelings that as the wind she did not have. She was not in control of them at all times, and though she in essence was ancient in spirit, her body was too young for her to fight him properly. He smirked evilly as he watched her sink to her knees near his father, the old spider was soft on the wind witch, he never took her with such venom as Naraku did, but he took her against her will nonetheless.

One day he would kill them both by absorbing them into him, then he would rule all. He hated his father for bedding his mother, hated her for being human, and making him half demon, hated the world for the way they looked at him, thinking themselves better then he. He would show them all they would all fear him, and he would be ruler of them all. They had started with the West, the strongest, when it fell the South, and East would follow, and he would rule them all. He would let the old man do the hard part and then he would take over, he smirked even more evilly at his thoughts for the West, he would personally rape, pillage, and plunder everything for all it was worth, the West would be a wasteland when he was done, and it would be beautiful, befitting place for him and his new kingdom. He cackled mentally, as he slapped a naked serving wench on her ass, and grabbing her to force his erect member into her mouth.

**.**

**Back at the Western Palace …**

**.**

The InuTaisho had not taken the news of the fallen slayers village well, it was well known that the old dog had both an alliance and friendship with the village headsmen for many hundreds of years. There was an understanding, a truce, and as such the West was one of the safest provinces' there were, and now that flank of defiance along with his people, and allies were gone, only one remained, and the other missing. Knowing this would be hard on the boy did not stop him from calling his youngest son to deal with this situation. Sesshomaru would be no good at all. For more then two months his eldest was far more moody then anything he could ever hope to deal with had he had a female pup instead, and now that they were at home for a short rest from battles, he could clearly see that something was horribly wrong with his heir.

Sending Inuyasha was not wise, but sending Sesshomaru would be worse, at least he knew Sango and Inuyasha were friends, and though his youngest was brash and sometimes acted unintelligent, he knew Sango as the headmen's eldest was sensible enough to deal with him. The old dog general planned to offer any help he could, even a home for her if she wished, but considering the details in which Myoga had told him he knew that she had grown from the pup he had seen last. This war had gone on long enough, if it didn't end soon, Taishou would loose everything important to him and his lands, his eldest son to some seeming madness that he himself could not understand, the lands themselves, the peoples trust. He wondered when it would end.

**-**

Days later Inuyasha traveled to the place that had once been the Demon Slayer village, he'd only been there twice in his life but he'd met the slayers while they were out and about in the lands more then a few times. He respected the headmen's daughter, Sango was a warrior in every sense of the word, even if she was a female, she was fierce and defiant, if she were willing he'd think to court her, but he wasn't really ready for such things, and by the time he was Sango would probably be an old maid or dead already, such was the life of a half demon. He was going on nearly one hundred and fifty years of age, it'd probably be another twenty before he was ready for such commitments.

The journey was solemn, thinking of all that was going on in the world, he was not in battles like his elder brother and father, it was not that his father thought him weak but, he was just not meant for war. He could kill if there was a reason but he himself did not find reasons to fight in such ways, he could not detach his human emotions from the onslaught of war, and his father did not wish to make him so. He thanked his father for that much, allowing him to be regent while they were away, it was a steady growing maturity that he was expected to uphold while the old man was away, and he tried his best to make his father proud.

His hatori was bright as he leapt from tree to tree, the red seeping out into the color light of the near spring day, still snow stubbornly clung to the land, and made the hanyou an easy target. Luck was on his side though as he traveled, no one taking notice of the Western prince as he moved, though he himself was lost in his own thought, just over a mile back he thought he'd scented Sango's younger brother, but thought it to be impossible. He was just a babe the last time he saw the boy, there was no way he was this far away from the village.

When Inuyasha got to the village the sight that greeted him was heartbreaking, these people, oddly enough the ones sent to destroy his kind, had always been friends. Sango and another male were burying the dead, many graves were lined up in double rows, a small kitsune placing flowers atop the mounds. He sighed as he leapt from his perch and made his way over, the neko mewed out catching her mistress' attention, "Oh, hello, Inuyasha-san." said the slayer sadly. "What brings you here?" she questioned, as the monk clutched his staff ready for a fight having never met the half-demon before.

"My father spoke with Myoga. What happened?" he asked taking in everything that was around him. Sango relayed the story of that horrible night and that her brother was missing, how they had searched for him and had yet to find him. By the time the story was finished, it was dark out and they would not be able to travel. The hanyou had listened to everything, taking it all in and seeing the battles in his minds eye, again he found reason to call Sango strong, many other females would be heart broken to the point that they would not be functional at such losses, she was different.

"I see. In the morning we will leave, on my way here a few days back I thought I caught scent of your brother, I dismissed it thinking he would not be so far from here. I was not aware he was missing, or I would have searched further then." he said acting far more mature then he really felt. Sango beamed with joy at the thought but quickly displaced the feeling, not wanting to get her hopes up if it wasn't him, or worse if he was dead. She walked out of the hut they were all in then, to look up at the night sky, wondering if her only family was okay.

**.**

**South West of them…**

**.**

Kohaku tossed and turned while he attempted to sleep, it had been nearly two almost three weeks that he'd been with Kagome, they had come to a comfortable understanding of one another. Kagome had come in to see and feel the stress the boy was in, she came over and calmed him in his sleep which he rose from panting a bit, he was glad there was someone there to chase away his nightmares, usually Sango did such things, but again this demon had proven she was like family.

"Why did you do that?" he couldn't help but ask, as she sat against the wall of the cave looking out at the night sky. Before turning to fix him with a stare, as if to say, 'silly!'

"We are pack mates. You were distressed." it was simply, and it made perfect sense for more reasons then Kohaku could ever hope for. He nodded to her assessment and laid back down to get rest, he had a feeling soon they'd need it. Kagome returned her gaze to the sky above knowing soon that her body would force her into labor, she had maybe a month more and she'd bring this little one into the world, she absently rubbed her belly and wondered what her pup would look like. Both its sire and dam had strong features, and both were complete opposites, but she couldn't help but wonder what it would look like. She couldn't scent the sex of the pup, her own concealment along with the fact that she simply smelled herself and nothing more, did not help her in guessing the sex of her pup. Her mate would be able to tell.

The thought brought back mixed emotions, her beast had been riled up the whole time they had not been together, and even after she, the logical side, had figured out what the beast had hidden, the creature still wanted to go back to him. She couldn't lie to herself, least she be forced to listen to a grumbling beast for days on end, but she missed him too. As Kengomo, she had come to respect the Captain, he was dashing, and strong, intense, and wonderful. As Kagome, she had only seen the rougher passionate side of him, the naked underbelly that was the killing perfection. The mere thoughts of his brought a fire to her belly, she still wanted him, craved him, but she was not sure of herself around him, he was possibly her greatest weakness, at least until her pup was born, which would be before the next full moon cycle.

She would need to eat, and stock up for the birthing, she was scared out of her mind really. She did not have a younger sibling so she was not sure what was going to happen. There was only so much she had ascertained from other females that had birthed before, as a pup she'd heard many conversations from the elders around her about the subject but she only knew so much. She didn't know if she'd need her mate, or if she could do this without him, she didn't know how long it would take, or how much it might hurt, she did wish for comfort though, but the one who should give it was seemingly lost to her. Looking to the night sky she wished only to be with him, her pearly blues were lost just staring out into the night.

**.**

**With her mate…**

**.**

He was furious, so much so that no being, not his sire, nor or dam, or even his vassal Jaken attempted to come to him. He was still not aware of all things, though he knew his beast was rattled into such a vexed state he was not sure why. When questioning the beast he was answered with set of snarls and growls that equated to nonsense. The only thing he knew was that his beast had been fine before he'd bedded that female, and now it was not, it didn't take him long to figure out that the beast had taken a liking to the onna, but when he'd tried explaining that she was not theirs, his beast had gone nearly mad.

The beast could understand the logical side's thoughts, but it did not make them any less hurtful to think or feel, the logical side had still not figured it out completely, he could not feel the loneliness that he felt, the void of not being with her now. Their bitch was out there somewhere, alone, and unprotected, with their pup and heir, it was beside itself being upset, and the logical side had said such cruel things, _'she was not theirs_', the beast scoffed. Logical side would find out soon enough that she was in fact theirs, and how much so, the beast had its own agendas. The link that was shared between their female and himself was solely between her and the beast, if his beast did not wish him to feel it, then his logical would not.

But great pains, such as the birth of their pup into the world, the beast would not be able to block out from the logical, only being there with their mate would allow them to not feel such pains. He allowed his logical side to understand his growls, saying, 'mate,' to gage his reaction to the idea of the female as his mate. The beast was not deterred when the logical side stopped mid-step at the thought. The beast sending small flashes of their shared night of passion with their female, her moans and growls of pleasure foremost in his mind as he shared them with his logical side. The beast chuckled as he felt their shared body's reaction to this, it was good, his logical side seemed less of a threat to their mate now, he would share with him soon what had happened that night, and then hope that the logical side would find their mate soon. The birth of their pup and heir would be soon, and he neither wanted to feel such great pains or be away from their mate.

* * *

**An**: well that was chapter 3, different i'm sure, but i liked it, tell me what you think. As always i'd like to thank my beta, she puts up with my marshmellows better then anyone out there, i want to thank the bunches of folks that have reviewed this work and have asked that i add on to it, thus making it a 3 part out of 6 thus far. either way, thanks so much for the support. - r0o


	4. Chapter 4

**A Friend. **

* * *

**An: **I may be off on the time line of events, roll with it folks, because well… I don't want to think too hard to fix it. Beyond this, this chapter and the next and perhaps last may be rather larger then the first 3, I have a set idea for the number of chapters I want and a lot must happen in the last 3 chapters, so we're probably going to get a bit longer on you from here on out. **Also this chapter has a rape scene in it**, its not all _that_ vulgar but its marked so that you may avoid reading it if you'd like, you have been warned. **Disclaimers: **I still don't own anything but the plot. Anything I do own, don't steal :p Thanks.

.

.

Just in case you didnt read that the main point of it was: **this chapter has a rape scene in it**

* * *

They had been searching for the young slayer for a little over a week now, the lingering scent on the wind had been coming from the South-eastern most part of the territory, and though the West was not at war with the South that did not mean they were any closer to being friendly either. Many Lords, both cardinal and lower were affronted with the power the West held, and being the greedy and jealous youkai that most were, they ended up hating or coveting all things Western. This of coarse did not make life for anyone easy in the West, least of all the hanyou that most only put up with because of whose son he was.

Inuyasha nearly flew from tree branch to branch never once slipping, he could not in all good faith say his nose was even half the nose either his great father or brother had, but it was better still then most full blooded inuyoukai, such was the strength in his fathers great and terrible blood. It made tracking things far easier but in this case it had seemed as if his target didn't want to be found. They had covered the area more then once for he was sure that the boy's scent was near by but he could not pin-point the exact location. He was about to call out to them that they settle for lunch when he smelt the boy, and this time it was closer then he would have ever thought.

Inuyasha shouted for them to follow and took off faster then he had been going as of late, the renewed interest of trying to find the boy verses actually doing it, giving him much more strength. He barreled through the underbrush into a clearing only to be met with the boy behind a rather pregnant inuyoukai, who had not only her fangs bared threateningly, but her sword drawn, her youki climbing at unrelenting rates, and her eyes glowing scarlet and white. Honestly if the boy was not involved he'd think she looked rather sexy all worked up even if she was pupped, but as it was, the boy was behind her, Inuyasha didn't understand what was going on but he was going to find out.

"Who are you and give us back the boy!" he demanded in a bit of a harsh tone. The female snarled deadly at him, and it was clear that whatever relationship the boy and she had, it was enough of one for the female to protect him, which was an oddity all its own.

"I have no reason to answer you, hanyou. Sheath your sword and be gone." she answered in a deadly tone of her own, her voice not betraying the emotional signs of distress at the situation. It didn't take her ability to scent to know who this hanyou was, there was only one in all of the West that wore a red hatori and hakamas set, one who wielded such a fang, one who had golden eyes and dim white hair, Inuyasha, the Western prince and regent, her mate's younger half brother.

Her logical side was screamed as was her emotionally pregnant beast, but her face and scent reflected nothing but cool calm determination that the hanyou regardless of his status, leave them be. As far as she knew the hanyou did not know the boy, and for what ever reasons he wanted him there was no way Kagome was going to give him up, he was pack, and pack never turned over pack. Besides that, if this hanyou knew of her then there was no telling what he'd do about her, his brother's involuntary mate, and pupped bitch.

The hanyou bristled, he was not so stupid to know that hanyou's were not the cream of the crop, that most just tolerated his presence, but he didn't know who this bitch was who thought she could speak to him in such a way, she had the one thing he was looking for and he wasn't about to let her leave with Kohaku. What he couldn't understand though was why Kohaku looked more scared of him then he did of the female. Or why the boy smelled so much like the female, let alone why the female smelled familiar to him in some way, no these things he couldn't understand but he wanted to know so he was going to ask. His mouth was open and he was about to shout at her demanding answers when Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo broke through the underbrush.

Sango was in tears in moments, she hadn't seen her brother in weeks, and now she had him back, and though he was behind a female youkai who had her sword drawn and her attention fully on her hanyou friend, Sango paid them no mind as she called out to her brother. Kohaku having finally seen and heard his sister broke through and ran for her, the female inu with the sword having not sheathed it, nor had she taken her eyes off the hanyou before her. When she spoke, "Kohaku," it was her tone that he knew, she wanted answers.

"This is my sister." the boy stated and received a nod from the female who's sword was still drawn. Kohaku had told her much of his life before the war, before his village had been slaughtered, he hadn't told her about that day yet, but had said that he'd gotten separated so she knew this female to be the one he had wanted to search out. The female was fine with her, but the male hanyou was another story.

Her instincts, her beast, and her logical side did not like other males around her in general at this moment, especially male inu's, hanyou or not. Kohaku was fine, he was not of the age of rut, 'manhood', and did not give her beast or logical side reason to be wary, the hanyou did though, as did the monk. Though the monk's was for this reason and another, he was a holy man, thus meaning like the two slayers, her natural enemy. Though considering she saw they traveled with two youkai and a half-demon it could be said that this monk was not at all like others.

"Feh! Come on, we're going." stated the hanyou as he still had his own sword drawn, though now he was thinking in the whole time the female had not once placed her sword down, nor had she attacked, and for some reason she smelled familiar to him, but the scent was mixed and faint, he couldn't place it and it had him edgy. The group made to leave but Kohaku did not, it was the small fox that brought this up to the rest of them, as the hanyou had finally sheathed his sword and started leaving the area.

"Kohaku come on your falling behind." stated the boy. As the rest stopped to look back, They saw the demoness turning to leave then Kohaku turned to look at her, and simply shrugged as he went after the demoness. Sango and Mirkou's mouths fell open while the hanyou bristled.

"What the hell!" finally his brashness had returned, as he bellowed after them the rest of the group following behind the irate hanyou. "You are coming with us kid!"

"No, I'm not." the boy stated as though it was the simplest of thoughts.

"Yeah. Ya are!" retorted Inuyasha as he made to grab the boy, which was a mistake. Before his clawed hand made contact with Kohaku's wrist he was thrown back with a force that rivaled his brothers wrath. He landed solidly in a tree before he shook himself and stood, his narrowed eyes falling on the demoness who had her own eyes narrowed at him in return, standing again protectively in front of the boy. "Bitch!" he snarled as lunged for her, but was cut off with the chain and sickle belonging to Kohaku cut his path. He growled at the boy when he was cut off by Sango's exasperated voice.

"What's going on here?!" she asked having seen her brother move far faster then she had remembered him last, and the look in her brothers eyes was that of a true slayer, who took no mercy on their prey. This was not the boy that she had last seen, but the man he was growing into, what had caused this? She wondered, not that she was displeased just amazed by the change. Her brother had always had a soft heart when it came to killing but now he defended this demoness with his very life.

"Sister, who is this?" her brother's voice was cold and distant, making her cringe in reply.

"This is Inuyasha-san, second heir to the Western Lands, Regent of the West, Prince of the Moon." she gave his full title, knowing how much it annoyed the hanyou, and inwardly giggling to herself as she saw him pout. "And who is that?" she point to the demoness who looked upon them a bit coldly.

"Kagome-sama." answered the boy, though he gave no other information about her, and silence fell around them a bit. Before Sango huffed in annoyance before asking more.

"And why are you with her?" she gritted out.

"She saved me, as for why I'm with her it is my choice, she is pack." he answered as though it was obvious. Sango was a bit shocked, her brother knew what 'pack' meant, and for an inu to give such a thing, again it was not taken lightly. The female that stood before them had not only saved her brother, but taken him as pack, meaning he was under her protection, a protection that she would die for if need be, there was no higher honor among inu's, specially for one who was not in fact an inu. She gasped a bit, as did the rest, though the hanyou did bristle more, knowing what it meant as well.

"Why would she make you pack?" nearly bellowed the hanyou as he sheathed his blade and comically reacted throwing his fists in the air and waiving them like a madman. The younger slayer scowled darkly at him, while Kagome only narrowed her eyes, the only outward sign of her ire. It was not her place to explain why she did anything, in fact she let him know just that.

"This Kagome has no reason to explain herself to you.. Slayer, you are welcome to come as well if you'd like, it makes no difference." She said as she again turned to leave, but was stopped by the monks voice.

"Kagome-sama, I'm sure you have your reasoning's, but we have been searching very hard for Kohaku-kun, and having found him in your care, we are just wondering how that came to be?" he intoned showing that he was not as brash as the other male of his group, but he spoke up again. "Also, How is it that young Kohaku has been made Pack?" but to finish he did walk over to her grabbing her hand with a quickness that not many humans possessed, leaving the female inu speechless, "And Kagome-sama, when you can," he said eyeing her swollen stomach, "…would you do me the honor of baring my son?"

She was shocked for a moment, and managed to growl and yank her hand away, as the female slayer _--whom she had been made aware from Kohaku-- _who's name was Sango, maneuvered her large weapon, effectively hitting the monk on the head, and watched as he fell to the ground with a grin on his face. She watched as the young kit and the two tailed neko shook their heads, hearing the young kit mutter something that '_the monk would never learn._' She huffed inwardly, pulling her mask of stoicism up around these strangers.

She was not naturally such a stiff being as Kohaku had learned she could be rather playful when she got to know you and her block of ice melted rather quickly when she learned to trust you. Kagome, though, didn't know these people and there was no way she would be anything but a marble like beauty to them for the moment. She scowled a bit at the monk, mentally making a reminder to torture him after she birthed her pup, or possible giving him to her mate. She also wondered why a young kitsune would travel with such a band of obviously odd coupling, _'where was the kits mother to allow such things'_, not that it was her business but it was peculiar. '_And why was the second Western heir with them, who were they that they were so important', _again she really didn't care, but she was in fact a social being.

Kagome decided that she was not going to answer any questions, if the boy wanted to then so be it, but it was not something she would participate in. The elder slayer was welcome to join them, she was a female, and the boy's sister, thusly making her pack in some way as well. The males, she didn't care for, perhaps the neko and kit could come with them, Kagome wouldn't mind the other youkai as well, but she would be birthing soon, and was not completely sure of having other youkai near her, the female would be in danger near her when she birthed, the rest would defiantly be in danger. In fact they all would be, but Kohaku, her beast would scent her own scent on him, he would be safe, the rest she was not sure about.

"Monk, you will never touch this Kagome in such a way again, to do so would be to for fit your life." she stated rather coldly, "Kohaku, slayer. Come." she order, brokering no room for argument, but argument is what she got from the slayer whose anger was nearly palpable.

"Who do you think you are bossing my brother and I around like that? I have no idea who you are, so why would I come with you? And another thing, don't you go threatening my friends like that, yes the monk is a pervert!," Miroku feigned being hurt by her words, "But he's MY pervert! If anyone's going to kill him it'll be me! Arrogant youkai!" she said while holding her boomerang tightly, all the while Kirara was bristling at the youkai Sango was too irate to notice until she finished her rant. She took in the sight of the female inu, her eyes were narrowed into horrible little slits with startling scarlet rising on the edges of her nearly white eyes, speaking volumes, as did her voice when she finally spoke.

"Not that I explain myself to _anyone_, because I neither care to or have time to deal with such _petty situations_, but I _think_ I am the one that saved your brothers life with my own blood, making him _MY_ pack, as you are his only living sibling that in turn makes you pack as well. The monk touches what belongs to another, I gave him a warning where _my mate _would simply _take his life._ _You should be grateful _that he is not around at the moment, because _your_ pervert would be _dead_. I _expect_ you to follow because it is getting late and I will _not_ have _My_ pack of humans getting sick because of the cold. Sick humans are generally whinier then I care to deal with. Now, if you have your explanation…**Come**." she stated coldly, leaving the elder slayer gawking, and the younger having gotten used to such things laughing to himself. Not to mention the still bristling hanyou, or the open mouth monk and kitsune, the neko having just mewed her understanding.

Sango watched as Kagome turned to leave, followed by her brother, she looked back at the monk and he shrugged his shoulders before he began to follow as well, Sango followed suit with the kitsune on her shoulder and the small neko in her arms, a grumbling hanyou behind her. They traveled for a short time, while walking in silence, Kagome could hear them all, she was annoyed that the rest had followed but she really didn't care at the moment, she wanted to get to her cave, she was tired, and would need to feed soon, her pup was riled up, as was her beast and they were both making her wary and agitated at the commotion around them.

It was times like this she wished to all the kami's she had gone back to her mate as soon as she found out that she was with pup. She wouldn't have to deal with these things, Kohaku was easy to deal with, the boy was self sufficient, and needed little to no protection. She had noticed over their shared time together that the seemingly fragile boy she had pulled from the river was in fact a well trained slayer. He was proficient in many things, and she could say that in all honestly she was glad not to be his enemy.

She had come to like his quietness, his way of offering companionship without polluting the night with irritant speaking, though he could hold a conversation fairly well. They had come to an odd form of endearment to one another, her larger kills took care of food for them both, and the furs were cleaned and used around the cave for warmth. He often took care of getting wood for the fires, and had taken it upon himself to get herbs, while she secured things for his comforts like blankets, rice, and tea which they found both were fond of.

She hoped that by bring the elder female into her pack she was not bringing on too much, she had gone from being alone to a pack of two, and now she had a gaggling six following her through the woods, inwardly she sighed in agitation. The two that should be following she didn't mind, in fact her logical side only had true issues with the two males that were of rutting age, especially the hanyou.

Not being able to take it much more, she finally stopped, Kohaku noticing immediately, and falling into a fighting stance, Sango following his stop but amazed at his tactic, but noticing Kagome looking annoyed beyond her shoulder and back to Miroku who had bumped into Kohaku's suddenly stopping form. She watched as the youkai came directly to the monk and asked, "Why are you following?" Sango could tell she was irritated, but had no idea why, she had told them to come, apparently Miroku was thinking the same thing.

"You told us to?" he asked scratching the back of his head nervously, have gave her an unsure laugh that was shaky having dealt with an annoyed woman for a long time with Sango, did not give him a longing to deal with a pregnant inu youkai. Her growl was low but audible, and really only the youkai of the group knew she was aggravated, but it did not stop them from following her as she went back to leading, apparently the monks guess was enough. She stalked off into the growing night leading them to her cave.

The cavern was rather nice and clean, she stalked off into the back, leaving Kohaku to explain where things were, which the boy did without fail. He told them of the river, and the near by hot springs, where the best wood was, the fields near by, and that above all, Kagome's personal cave was not to be entered. Sango understood, it would be death going into a nesting den for a pregnant demoness, especially if she was of a canine verity, which it seemed their host was. The cave though was rather large, allowing enough room for a full grown inu to crawl through on her belly if need be, or blocking the entrance of the cave, either or if needed.

They all found a nice place to sleep, the slayers together in the small alcove that Kohaku had been using as his own room, the kit and the neko with them, the monk in the main room, and the hanyou, smartly staying out of the cave all together out in a near by tree. When morning came it came to the annoyed barks of the hanyou telling everyone to get up, followed by the sharp yelp of said same hanyou withering in the grasp of the annoyed-pregnant-no-longer-a-morning-youkai Kagome. Basically he learned quickly that morning time was not a time to be loud.

**.**

**To the North…**

**.**

Naraku lay as morning came to grasp the day enthralled with nude female bodies, all of which were still chained to the posts of his own bed. His morning erection noticeable, but he didn't bother waking any of the slaves he had around him. His mind was in thought coming up with plans, and trying to figure out how to make the West fall. He was no fool, he knew his father fought for the spoils of war, Naraku himself only wanted the destruction, he was very much like his old man's younger self, the one that had raped and concurred the North from those unruly ungrateful kuroinu's, the lightning clan.

He had not been born then, but his old man had been so young, at least he'd been told as much. The old spider had fought against the great Kagemirushi, leader of the clan of the Northern black dogs, the lightning clan, his bitch had gotten away with their youngest pup and many of her handmaidens, as well as a few of her clansmen, while the rest had stayed to fight off the invading spider army of the youthful general Onigumo. It had been a coup d'etat, and it had gone beautifully, Naraku himself had studied the scrolls as a youth, and had been so proud of his father when he'd learned what great stock he came from, quickly decided to surpass the old spider in time. Of coarse the old man had used dirty tricks to extend his life, even more so as he should look far older then he did, he was just as much a trickster as himself, and that was one of the reasons he had always felt threatened by his father.

Though not near the thinker that he himself was, Onigumo had a way about him, a charm of deviltry so to speak, and more often then not he had found his plans foiled by his sire. Naraku sometimes could only chalk it up to the fact that he had years more experience then he himself did, instead Naraku's plan was simply to out think him, which he did get the chance to do every now and then. He sighed heavily, with a long slow breath of air as he looked around him, he had two nude females in his bed, they were chained and gagged, so he wouldn't have to hear their loud screams as he took them.

The one who had been his first victim was a daughter of the West, some pure priestess that was now nothing but a waste, and would be good for nothing now. He had made sure to defile her every core, from her mouth, to her innocence, as well as other places, he had made her scream in terror and pain for a long time, while her twin watched with flowing tears in her eyes. He had made one scream until her voice was raw, and then taken the other just as hard and fast reveling in her muffled screams as well.

The girl had black hair that seemed blue Botan, while her twin had brown hair that looked nearly auburn, Mimiji, they had been so young just on the cusp of womanhood, and now their small frail bodies had been his play things. He'd use them until they were broken completely, and he'd have to find a new toy to play with. He smirked to himself as he stroked his broad wide awake member, his need was painful but he wanted to make sure he was at his full potential before he mounted either of the little bitches. It was times like this he wished he had two cocks so he could take them both on at once.

As he stroked himself he thought about what he could do to take the West down, it was obvious to him to some degree, the lord himself would be felled for his love of his sons. Unlike his own dysfunction the old dog loved the brats, Taishou would fall when his sons did, in his rage he would be an easy target. Though he had to wonder if this plan would work, as of late the younger dog captain, the old dogs eldest, had been fighting in a near rage for more then two months, and were making things on them incredibly hard on the campaign. He'd need to find a way to break the pups before he'd be able to break the dog, but he'd need information to do this first, and he had the perfect demoness to get it.

**.**

**-warning: mature continent, rape scene-**

.

Turning from his laying position, spooning the young miko, he pulled the red priestess to his much larger form, bringing her tired and sleeping body so that he was positioned at her entrance. Without warning he rammed inside of her tiny being, and woke her to the same terror she passed out to, pulling her body with him as he turned, she sat atop his lap. He turned her with no grace of easy causing tears to fall from where they had formed, he commanded her in a deadly tone, "Ride me." she nearly wailed at the incredulous idea, she was not able to do such things, her hands were bound her legs straggling his much larger form, a horrible burn the likes of which she had passed out to and far beyond just the night before..

Underneath her was a madman, she thought as he bucked himself deep within her, tears forming at his heavy intrusion of her person, as she watched her sister Botan wake to her muffled, gagged screams. Botan, having heard Mimiji's scream was awake again, her own tears adding to the pleasant scent of her stress, Naraku loved it, it was just a hair better then the scent of Kagura's hatred, and though he didn't have the nose of an inu, the taste was in the air and he loved it. The girl wasn't abiding his wishes, but for once he didn't mind, she was tight, and he liked that, of coarse she would be being so young, and he had taken both their innocence, so they were nearly molded to his form.

Naraku called forth his next slaved beauty, "Kanna." The small demoness of the void formed before him at the side of his bed in mists of whist fog, her eyes large, bulbous almost, solid and black, void of all emotion and thought, there was no soul in this doll he had made sure. He had been fortunate to capture a wind nymph in the body of a demoness, with Kagura, but Kanna was another feat as well. She was now a demoness of the void, having been a shadow demoness before hand, whose soul had been taken, she was but a child, but never did she disobey.

"Show me the dogs." he said as he against thrust his hips sharply into the small priestess Mimiji, whose tears were now streaming down her face in reply to her body's pain.

"Which one?" asked the tiny voice of the void.

"Start with the eldest, the old dog, Taishou." he answered, watching as the void demoness pulled up a small white mirror, mist swirled in the glass before an image showed through. Before him stood the view of Taishou, he was outside of his castle with his army, marching back and forth worriedly in his tent. Naraku knew they were on the march again, or would be soon, but he wondered what the old dog was worried about. "Now the eldest, Sesshomaru." he rasped as Mimiji's body responded without her permission, orgasming on his member, and making his member slick with her unwanted fluids. Naraku shuddered in reflex and bucked once more as he forced her to keep riding him.

The mirror again swirled and began to show the heir of the West, he watched as the younger lord paced as well, his eyes nearly bleed red in color showing how close to the surface his beast was. It was peculiar in all honesty, that Sesshomaru, the most calm and collective of the old dogs pups was so riled, he wondered what was going on to have him so annoyed, knowing that if he could figure it out he might have a way to bring one of the three down. He pondered this as he pushed Mimiji off of him, she fell in a crying heap on one side of his bed knowing not to move or she'd be beaten.

He pulled Botan up and impaled her on his glistening member, her sisters essence making her transition a bit easier, but not to leave her without pain, he flipped her so she was beneath him before he began to ruthlessly pound into her small body her cries loud yet muffled in her gag. When his voice panted out, "Now the mutt. Inuyasha." again the mirror swirled, to show the youngest of the Silver dog clan of Nishi, before him in the mirrors depths he saw something that made his smile damn near wicked. He watched as the hanyou got out of the tree and began bellowing about, before a female came out and pinned him to a tree by the throat. He watched as the boy struggled, and then to his shock a female slayer came out to get the hanyou down.

He growled angrily watching and began to tear into young Botan, her screams rising in volume, her powers struggling to come forth and protect her in any way they could. He was pissed, he'd killed them all, but one had gotten away, and then to his horror her saw another, and began to wonder how many slayers had survived. Botan, was bleeding out now, and yet he still had not slowed his pistoning into her small core, she knew she was dying, she could feel it with every thrust, he had broken her, literally. She prayed to every Kami there was that they would smite this vile thing to hell and back, she prayed that his killer had no mercy and that even hell would never have enough torture for him. As blackness began to take her, she cursed him, damning him to fail, him never knowing it, but the void had turned her gaze to the priestess as she fell into deaths grip.

"I will kill them all! Where are they Kanna?" he growled out as his pumped himself harder and faster, not noticing the unresponsive of the body below him.

"In the South-Eastern corner of the West, lays the true North." she answered cryptically. "The true North holds yours destruction in her hands." she stated with no emotion, watching as the spider hanyou snarled and released into the dead body below, before he finally calmed and heard the crying wails of Mimiji, he quickly slit her throat and watched as she bled out, licking his fingers of her powerful blood.

**.**

**-end rape-**

.

"Well, we cant have that now can we?" cooed the sinister creature, not noticing Kanna's gaze to the other now dead priestess who had just cursed him as well before her death. "Kagura!" he bellowed waiting for the Wind youkai to arrive. He didn't have to wait long before she appeared, seemingly still pulling her cloths on, causing him to smirk as she smelt his father all over her. Her crimson eyes locking with his red, and sending every drop of hatred she was capable of towards his being. "First get rid of these bodies, and have someone come in to clean up this mess. Secondly I want you to scout out the South-Eastern most parts of the West, it seems at least two slayers lived through the little attack. All it takes is one to teach the trade. Return when you have some news, and do not dally I will be watching." he motioned for her to go, as she gave a nod, and rose to her tasks.

Naraku scowled a bit but nonetheless, he was pleased, now he just needed more playthings and all would be well. "Soon, Taishou, and his brood will fall and I will rule all! Ku ku ku!"

Kanna followed the wind youkai out of their masters tent, she cryptically told the wind woman the same message, 'that the true North laid where she was being sent, and that the true North held both her death and her freedom in her hands.' Kagura didn't know what to think but she had her orders, the odd message from the little void girl, and someone already heading to Naraku's tent to take care of the bodies of the two ill fated miko's. She pitied them, and prayed that the Kami would not hold Naraku's deeds against them when they attempted to gain entry into the heavens. Despite being in the body of a demon, she was still a being of nature, and even miko's were a part of that.

**.**

**With Sesshomaru…**

**.**

The heir to the West had figured by now that his beast needed attention of the female persuasion before, but now they had left the House of the moon days ago, leaving behind a female near death in the infirmary, he was not sure of anything at the moment. He had never lost control of his beast like that, not even as a pup, he and his beast had shared momentary weakness before yes, they had gone on slight rampages, and yet never before had the beast attacked a female as such. He was a bit worried more then anything, it was rather impossible to stand its constant snarling, and growls, let alone the images of Kagome in the throws of passion, calling his name as she came over an over again. Nor did it help that the beast would supply his already riled conscious with the exact feeling that he'd had while with her.

He gritted his teeth feeling the eyes of his sire boring into him, never before had his father been so angry with him before, but he couldn't blame him at all for being so, he needed to know what was going on. Any time he even tried reasoning with the beast, all he would get were more snarls, and more growls, the only words he could even make out were, '_want mate_,' before more images of Kagome would conjure. It was unnerving to say the least, his beast unlike most was not so primal but as of late, he'd been feeling more and more unease, jittery even, stressed. Slowly he'd been feeling pains, and aches, that seemingly were not his own, it was making him even angrier.

He wanted nothing more then to talk to his father about it, but right now the old man would have his hide, so that was out of the option. He needed to try and understand, his growing rage at his beast was staring him in general, he needed to find peace and no matter what he asked of the beast it would only bellow on about a 'mate', before showing his images of Kagome. He knew obviously that the beast wanted her as a mate, and at this point if it would shut the damn thing up he'd fuck her right now and clamp his jaws down on that long neck. And just like that the image appeared in his mind, the night they shared again flashing in his mind, the not so made images playing out tempting him with what he knew could be, but he did not still know were true. He growled knowing his beast was being unreasonable to show him such thoughts, before he called for his second.

Kouga had steered clear of him for far too long and as it was, and perhaps, he would have some insight as to what he could do. They had been friends for what seemed like forever and he was one of the few confidents he would trust with knowing these odd things about him seeing as how talking to his father right now was not an option. He bellowed, "JAKEN!" the anger in his voice making the kappa quake where he stood. The chattering of the kappa's beak was enough to make him want to slaughter the vile thing, he needed to get him out of here before he did in fact kill him, then he would have to talk to his father to bring him back, which was also not a conversation he wanted to have. "Send for Kouga now." he gritted out, the aggression still clearing his voice. The kappa didn't even bother to address him back as he scurried out to fetch the wolf.

He waited very few moments as the second finally made it to his tent, the slight scent of fear emanated off his being, adding to Sesshomaru's growing irritation, but knowing he wasn't in the best of moods and hadn't been in months he could somewhat understand why. "My Lord." his friend bowed low, knowing now was not a time to play around. He tried to think of how he should put it, how he should word it, with a snarl ripped through his mind.

"My beast is vexed." he gritted out, watching as Kouga nodded, having already known that for a time now, as his friend's eyes had been slightly scarlet for some time now showing that his beast was easy to rise at the moment. Sesshomaru saw that he wasn't going to speak so he continued, "All it does, is snarl and growl, and the only words I can even understand at this point are, 'want mate.'" he continued again getting a nod in reply, and watching as the wolf thought it over. Noticing when he seemed to come to some conclusion, "Speak." he barked out roughly.

"Well, has your beast showed you who it wants to mate?" he asked, receiving a nod and knowing it meant for him to continue. "Would there be any problem mating the female?" he asked getting a bit of a growl in return but nothing to say 'no' over. "Perhaps you should mate her." he stated like it was the key to the puzzle, and yet getting a snarl in reply.

"I have already agreed to this, and it still persists in snarling and growling like some primal lower youkai, it will not stop. I'm nearly at my wits end." Sesshomaru was pacing now thinking of anything else, before he heard his second's sigh, stopping mid step he turned to Kouga and eyed him wearily, before growling out dangerously, the wolf knowing that he would have to tell him and maybe it would fix whatever was going on with his friend, the heir of the West. "SPEAK." seethed Sesshomaru.

Kouga huffed again blowing his bangs out of the way and crossing his arms over his chest before he spoke the words that he was sure would probably end his life. "When you bedded the girl, …Kagome, the night before you sent her away… you coupled with her. I don't know what your playing at but you muffled out a howl conquest in the early morning hours just before dawn. The whole camp heard you." he sighed and finished his line of thought. "I don't think your beast is showing you possibilities Sesshomaru, I think it's showing you what happened." Kouga watched as Sesshomaru's eyes uncharacteristically widened, as if his beast was showing him now all over again.

Indeed it was, he'd relived via his mind and his beast that night possibly a thousand times in three months, and yet now for the first time, the last bit was coming back to him, he remembered every bit of it. _'His beast had purred in delight at the female they were sharing, before her full heat scent hit him hard, he had lost all control to his beast and took her. She was still climaxing with his every thrust, had been for a little while, the feeling of her tight walls clamping and unclasping upon him. He couldn't stop his own climax from coming as he thrust drew jarred, spending himself within her as his fangs thrust into her neck, howling into her while causing her aura to flare wildly with full force. He hadn't been expecting it, without thinking his flared to make her own aura submit to him. She submitted to him as he continued to thrust with wild abandonment into her, giving his last bit, he began to feel dizzy as the blood rushed from his body to his member swelling it tightly within his tiny mate, as they both fell into unconsciousness..' _He growled to himself as his beast grew quiet for the first time in weeks.

Kouga didn't like the fact that Sesshomaru had gone very quiet for a long time, before he started growling darkly, the sudden change in moods reflecting quickly as the temperature dropped into coolness. He didn't want to break the silence, for he had learned long ago that when a dog was pissed it usually bit the first one it saw regardless of who caused its ire. Which was why he was so glad for once to see Jaken coming in screaming about something. The poor Kappa hadn't even gotten a full three words in before he was punted across camp, still wary of breaking the silence, it was again granted reprieve from the wrath of Sesshomaru when the General himself walked into the tent.

"I see your still in a foul mood." he grumped to his heir. There was a deafening silence when Sesshomaru spoke.

"I have a mate." he stated, causing the general to falter, while looking at him with a scowl, and attempting to contemplate exactly what this meant, while silence reigned the tent for several minutes.

Taishou sighed heavily before speaking, "Was she a virgin?" was the only thing he asked, while watching his heir nod, he sighed again pinching the bridge of his nose. "Was she and inuyouaki?" he asked praying that she was not yet hoping that she was, again he received a nod. "The girl, Kagome?" his son growled but yet again he nodded. "Kami-sama, no wonder." he said as if a small weight had been lifted, and yet looked so much more tired then he had just moment before.

"Father?" asked Sesshomaru, eyeing his father, not noticing Kouga slipping out of the tent. He watched as his father took a seat behind his desk slouching down before his father answers.

"You more then likely pupped your bitch, pup." Taishou watched as his son's eyes widened comically, making the old dog want to laugh if the situation wasn't so bad. "Humor me son, has your beast been vexed or riled to the point of near snarling and growling?" he asked as his son again nodded. Taishou did sigh loudly this time, "You did not know?" he asked sounding almost accusingly. There was silence before his son spoke.

"The scent of her heat overpowered my senses, and my beast took over. In the morning I hadn't remembered a bit, the beast did not allow for me to be there with it while this happened. I didn't notice the juncture of her neck before she left, nor her scent. She dressed alone, and I was out of the tent giving orders before she came out, I never even got a second whiff. My beast, though it has been snarling about wanting its mate for weeks now, I was unaware that I had actually claimed her until just moments before you showed up. Kouga mentioned he heard a howl of conquest, and in that moment it all came forth, every detail….. FUCK and I sent her away!" Taishou watched his son as he sunk to the floor with no grace, a small thud, and holding his head in his hands cursing under his breath about his own stupidity, It was rather alarming and amusing, but the situation really did take from its humor. They needed to find the girl, now that his beast had been made aware of their bitch being out there by herself, and with pup in a time of war, Sesshomaru was going to go nuts until they found her and brought them to him.

"How long has she been gone?" the general asked trying to stay rational about this, even though his daughter and his grand-pup were more then likely in danger.

"I don't know. Maybe three months. Possibly more." answered a very dejected Sesshomaru, who was listening to his beast whine about wanting their mate again, but now he understood why it had been so upset. The whole thing was he hadn't known he'd claimed her, and so he had not thought that she was in fact his mate, rather then his beast jut having an affinity for the female.

"Well I hope we find her soon son, your going to be in for a while of hurt otherwise." stated Taishou catching his son's attention with that. "I take it you don't remember your lessons on mating? _Obviously_." He growled a bit in annoyance. "When you bitch goes into labor to bring your pup into this world if your not there with her, or within reasonable distance of her, for protection, your going to feel every bit of pain she'll have. Trust me, I went through it when Inuyasha was born, very nasty stuff, its why I never called Izayoi weak after that." he said remembering his tiny human mate that had died long ago.

"After going through that much pain I never saw her as weak again." the general stated standing up and heading for the flapped door of the tent. But stopping as he turned back to his heir, "I have Myoga out looking for her now, have so for weeks now, I will have a hunting party go after her. We'll get her back my son, do not worry." he stated trying to calm his pup down. He left the tent then thinking about being a grandfather, he suddenly felt very old, and yet he wondered, '_what Hatsumomo was going to say, Kami-sama she would kill them both and smoother that poor girl in hugs, and those poor pups too, lord she'll want another one soon enough'_, he thought before he remembered how a pup was made, causing him to grin. It was good to still be a mated male, maybe he'd give Sesshomaru another brother, or perhaps a sister.

**.**

**With Kagome and her new pack…**

**.**

Much to her annoyance the hanyou had not left her, nor had the monk, amazingly enough though, the youkai and the other slayer, Sango had stayed as well, which pleased her because it pleased Kohaku. Over the last few weeks, she had gained a more comfortable baring on everyone but the hanyou, regardless of who he was, he was brash and often annoying, oddly he reminded her of Kikyo back home, silently she thought they'd make a fetching couple, even though she was not the type to play matchmaker. After having warmed up to the rest of them she'd explained a bit about her situation, that the father of her pup was not aware more then likely that she was indeed with pup. Kagome also explained that when the birthing came, the males would have to stay away from her and the pup, or her instincts would kick in and they would be killed.

Though it hadn't gone over well, it was not something anyone wanted to play around with, Kagome didn't want a guilty conscious, nor bloody claws, and she didn't want to have upset people around her either. She also told them that more then likely only Kohaku would be truly safe from her until she said other wise, as he held her scent, as pack. She made the same bond with Sango just days before her labor started, knowing that it would be wise to have the female understand the situation as well. The last weeks of her pregnancy were stressful with the constant fighting with Inuyasha, but she found slowly that the boy did grow on her.

Even the monk was worth his weight in conversation, speaking on sometimes the oddest and most profound things, and then turning around just to be an annoying pervert. The fox kit as well was rather amusing, while her favorite was still Kohaku, followed closely by the silent Kirara. She smirked at the idea, before frowning, and realizing that she was starting labor pains. Kagome didn't say a word as she slipped into her den and slowly prepared for the long day ahead of her. She mused that it had taken her four months to get to this point, demons were amusing, short pregnancies so the female didn't have to be burdened with the weight and the vulnerability, their pups grew at the same rate of a human, until they were twenty, and then they lived for hundreds sometimes thousands of years depending on how powerful they were.

From the moment she came to her den, it seemed like she was working on instinct alone. Following urges, and things that told her what to do, time itself seemed to bend around her as she brought her pup into the world, even more surprised when a second followed it. She had one large male looking very much the same as she did in her true form covered in black fur and small triangled ears that would point much like her's did, her first born, she mused was like her, though across his brow was both the crescent of the Western royal family, and in the behind it was a white lightening bolt, the sign of the Northern royal family. Her second pup, a smaller female, was the same color as her sire, small floppy ears on her little head, she could only think were like the pups sire as well, the white lightening bolt barely there but still able to be seen. She had given birth in her true form and had not even thought about it, again running on instinct, it was a week before she transformed back and brought her pups out to be seen by the rest.

She had cast concealments to hide the bolts of lightening on her pups as well as herself, showing their true linage, but she had forgotten about the crescent moon and its meaning to the hanyou. Bringing them out she had been so pleased to see the happy faces of those she had grown to adore, but she bristled a bit again with the hanyou before she realized what it was that caught the boys attention so. "Why do you stair at my son, in such a way?" asked Kagome with narrowed eyes, though keeping her aura and voice calm around her pups. The hanyou did not allude to an answer only stalking off to his tree to think about what he'd just seen, Kagome brushed it off for the moment, but told herself she'd bring it up with him later, for now she needed to hunt, and feed, she hadn't eaten in over a week, and her pups had nearly drained her. Leaving her pups in the safety of her small pack, Kagome left.

**.**

**With Sesshomaru…**

**.**

His father had had him pent up in a cave, a barrier strongly in place for more then a week now, his howls of pain had long ago stopped but he was not so sure his heir was fully himself yet, and he could not take chances to his son's mental health. The beast was a crazed thing to have to live through when it came to the pain his son had been in. The separation by itself was maddening, this even Taishou knew from experience, but what concerned him most was that now, that the birthing of his grand-pups had happened his son would not be able to focus on the war, and he himself would not be able to blame him. Sesshomaru had made himself virtually invaluable to their efforts in the last few months, the boiling rage and fury that he and his beast had been in had though not as cleanly as he had been taught to, put the North in a serious situation.

His pup had proven himself very much worthy of the fact that he was heir, but now that his heir had his own pups, and they were not with him, he was sure Sesshomaru would be inconsolable. He had called forth his mate, and his heir's mother, Hatsumomo, though they were still wary of one another because of his affair with Izayoi she had come back to him enough over times so that things were not strained between them any longer, and anything that affected their pup she was truly the woman he mated then.. His heart broke to see his mate upset about their pup, he longed to release him, but then he knew that his son would tear through the country side until he found his own mate and their pup. Things for the West were simply not going as well as he hoped they would be.

* * *

AN: yEy! updated! 08/31/08, well how bad was it? - r0o


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Warrior and a Mother. **AN: this is going to be violent, in all respects of the word, you've been warned.

* * *

Liquid magma like pain ran through his veins for hours, time itself seemed to laugh at him as his abdomen and lower reigns twitched in unimaginable pain, that had been all there was for him days ago. Now he was trapped in blackness, the only light source the entrance of the cave, the walls lined thick with powerful barriers to keep him from collapsing the mountain upon itself. He had never in his life known it was possible to feel so much, he had practiced for decades to be emotionless, and yet as his own bellows and yowls of pain and torment, regret, and unfathomable turmoil brewed, he prayed to every kami that might hear his voice that she, and their pup was okay.

At first Sesshomaru hadn't known what was possibly worse, knowing she was pupped and alone, as well as ready to give birth without him, or when she gave birth still without him, or lastly when the pain receded and he knew she was still out there alone and with their pup, far weaker then she had been while pupped. His eyes had long ago bled pure crimson, beyond the rage of scarlet and well past the anger of red, his hollowed solar orbs lay blazing with a glow of emotion that could not be discerned, only his mother was brave enough to come near the barriers entrance now. In all his life, in all he had lived through nothing had been worse then this.

He was a horrible mate, and even though their situation was circumstantial, that fact did not leave him or his beast feeling any better. They wanted her, to be with her, to protect her, and it was killing them that they were not, he howled every night from dusk until dawn until he could not any longer, his anger at himself for not noticing everything when she left, not finding her before it was too late, was evident in the dried tracks of tears of fury that now lined his face, that even he knew not had fallen.

It was a dark time in the life of Sesshomaru, and his only light was his little mate, whom he would not be able to see until he was released from here. Yes, he knew on some levels he'd have to calm down before they let him out, but it was rather easier said then done. When the pain left him, and he was again left with what to do, it was then that he quieted, then that he stilled, it was then that all those outside of the barrier knew it was the quiet before the storm.

**.**

**With Kagome's 'pack'…**

**.**

Kagura had been watching the small 'pack' for some time now, she had been told many things about these people. _'Here the 'True North' lies, here lies both your freedom and your death, watch them, and report back_'. She could find nothing special about any of them, yes there was a Prince of the West here, and yes both the slayers were here, not to mention the monk who's family had been cursed by her master, but there was nothing too special about them other then the fact that a small number of Naraku's personal enemies resided together. However her opinion changed the day the female inu had left the cave for the first time in over a week, for one thing her rather large bump was gone, signaling that she had given birth. And most importantly she heard what the hanyou had to say when the female was gone far enough not to hear him speaking.

"Hey." she listened as he called out to the rest of them, though not all came out, only the monk and the kit had left the cave to greet the hanyou in conversation that still stood guard at the opening of the clearing the cave sat in. The lush, newly green trees giving her a place to hide from the watchful eyes of any in the group.

"Yes Inuyasha?" said the monk.

"Did you see a symbol on the pup's head?" he asked seemingly hoping that he was wrong.

"Why yes, there was a crescent moon on the male, though I didn't get a chance to see if there was one on the other, it looked somewhat like I'm told your brother's crest does." he stated knowingly.

"Half-brother." stated the hanyou before he got quiet again. "But that's just it, the only way the kid could have that was if they were Sesshomaru's pups. It's passed down from his mother's side, not our father's side." stated the hanyou. Kagura tuned the rest of their conversation out as she thought about everything her master wanted, whether she wanted it or not, his goals were her own, and it was her job to execute them.

It didn't take her long to get things going, soon she had hell bees for the monks wind tunnel, many demons coming for the elder slayer, and the hanyou, as well as the fire-cat. She had the hordes of demon attack the small group, with the mother was gone for a while to hunt, this was the only chance she would get. She didn't have time to check in to see if it was okay, and she was sure that Naraku would be pleased. Wasting no time what so ever she snuck into the cave unnoticed by all because they were too busy fighting to do so. All were busy in their own battle to see her but the younger slayer who stood guard over the infant youkai twins. With a flick of his wrist his sickle came forth cutting her deeply in the shoulder, but while his weapon laid extended his body lay exposed to attack.

Her fan was pulled and flicked faster then the boy had time to register, the cutting wind slicing open his chest as blood slashed all over the babes and the walls around them, the young slayer lay dead. The children cried in distress, for their mother, even for the father they had never felt, only none could answer them in this moment. Kagura, looked down upon them, innocent's that were casualties of a war they knew nothing about and tears that fell from her eyes, "Kami, please forgive me." she whispered as she gently flicked her fan again, killing the pups.

**.**

**Miles away…**

**.**

The cutting yellow scars reached out to the heavens, the energy and stress in the youki in the air was pungent, stopping mid strike, she was aware that the blast had come from her cave grounds, and within moments she was pained like no other she had ever felt, even birthing her pups had not hurt her heart so. Logic and Beast we aligned as one with crimson so fierce and vibrant took over the white, and white shown through the pale blue. Their aura built in mere seconds, and in moments, she was home again, taking in all that was before her. Youkai in the hundreds laid dead, the elder slayer sobbing over her brother's dead body, the monk holding the slayer, and the hanyou badly hurt, only the kit and the fire-cat were alive and without injury.

Her fury thickened the air as she silent swept passed them all, no sound present as she walked to her goal, her intent to find her pups, for they were not crying. Something was horrible wrong, she felt like her heart was slowly stopping with each step she took towards them. The scent of their mixed royal blood hung heavily in the air, she could not stop the tears from washing down her face as she came to their bodies.

The muscles in her face twitched as she look upon the innocent faces of her young, her pups who had not even been given names, who had been taken from her only after a week of life, her sorrow, and rage were growing. Kagome's aura cracking like a wild deadly thing around her being, she kissed each pup as she cried. She was silent at first, rocking them against her breast, until she could not longer keep her frustration in, and she cried out. Her soul felt as though it had been killed, drowning in their blood, their innocent blood that had never once asked for any of this to fall upon them.

Her cry was mournful and broken with the stress that only a mother could know, the world had wronged her in so many ways, and though she had never cursed their father for what had happened she cursed him in this moment, that he was not here for them, or for her. Her wail turned into a howl of outrageous sorrow, before she placed her pups down lovingly, tenderly as though she would wake them if she did it any other way.

She backed away from them, before exiting the cave and asked a question to any that would dare answer in a voice that blatantly denied her murderous intent, "Who did this?" it was not full of venom, nor malice, but a calm coldness that gave no birth to the fury of a mother wronged that swelled just below her skin. It was the hanyou that answered in a broken voice, his own body having a hard time healing its wounds for the loss of blood.

"A wind youkai, who smelled of the North." was all he could hack out before he felt himself falling to the ground, having raised his head from the earthen floor to speak to her. Sharp eyes became far crisper as she looked out in the lands, the witch had gotten away for the moment but this would not last. The heavy weight she'd held in for all her life was released like water breaking a dam, her aura released in full, all concealment be damned, the white bolt of lightening appeared first before it was over laid by a dark royal blue crescent moon.

The hanyou watched as the woman he was now certain was his brother's mate by the crescent moon that slowly shifted upon her brow, but beneath it and centered was a white bolt of lightening, her aura was drowning out all things. The fury and anger in it seeping into the world around them for miles as she searched for the wind in a body. Her eyes slid closed as she looked with her youki in all directions around her, and when she found her prey the most wicked, devious smile spread across her face, the devil himself could not look so fearsome if he tried, all before her eyes shot open and she was suddenly gone.

**.**

**With Naraku…**

**.**

He was terrified, though he didn't let it show on his face, never before in his life had he felt such an aggressively angry aura, and through his detachments link to him no less, he knew there might be no choice but to face such a wrath, and possibly lose Kagura to the wrath that awaited her. His consolation was that at least the owner of this anger would first be directed towards Kagura as before it came his way. He wondered what had happened, and thought to call Kanna over to find out but they were moving out for their greasiest march, to take Taishou's castle. Whatever was after the part of him that was Kagura would have to wait, carefully hiding the fear that the aura had given him he left to meet up with his father so they could march into the heart of the West.

**.**

**With Keade and The Higurashi clan…**

**.**

Kaede knew only that wherever Kagome was, she wasn't close, but she was in a horrible pain. The release of her full aura had dropped the concealment spell on those of the 'true North.' Her family, her only son, and herself both had bright shining white lightening bolts upon their brow, Sayuri had been the one to point it out. The swell of power that flowed from them both had increased more ten fold, as the concealment had held much in, commoners were not taiyoukai or daiyoukai's, for the most part only royals were capable of such feats of strength, and if their seal was broken, then that meant Kagome's was too.

She sighed heavily and concentrated to pinpoint the angry sorrowful aura that she knew was her granddaughters, when she did her eyes snapped open wide, mixed within that aura was that of the Western line, some how her grand-pup was mated and livid. Kaede wasted no time getting her son, and Sayuri this was a family affair and for whatever reason if Kagome dropped the concealment, then she might need them. Sayuri and Kengomaru were ready at a moments notice for their pup, Kaede chose not to mention that the aura was mixed with the line of the West, they would figure things out when they got the situation settled, and with that they set out following the aura. All the while the elder inu preying that things were not as bad as they felt from her grand-pup's aura.

**.**

**With Kagura…**

**.**

The air around her thickened with an aura so full of sorrow and rage that Kagura knew the instant she was engulfed within she was going to die painfully, and at the retribution of one pissed off mother. She knew no kami would save her, nor would her master even if he could, nothing would want to be anywhere near her when the youkai found her, there was no hiding, she was too close, and no matter what she couldn't hide if she wanted to for whatever was after her was closing in at such a speed that not even the wind could compare to it.

She felt herself being knocked from her feather, plummeting towards the ground fast, and yet at the same time she knew she wasn't alone. The aura around her was stifling, and as she saw the ground near Kagura felt her decent suddenly stop. A hand upon her throat clenched with such a tightness the Wind youkai could feel her windpipe closing in, her eyes watered as she felt pain like nothing she had ever felt before. She realized it wasn't all her own that the being that held her was projecting it as well, so much so that the wind youkai felt it was her own.

Crimson eyes were already dulling as she looked upon the being that held her, but couldn't stop the gasp from what she saw. Before her, holding her, ready to kill her was one of the 'True Norths,' she knew that moment that her bodily death was upon her. Kagome held the wind youkai that smelled of 'the north' the wind in a demonic body, her logical side and beastial said in complete harmony, her voice darker, her eyes already bled crimson where white once was, and glowing white pupils where pale blue had been.

Her long onyx hair flowing on winds of her own youki, whipping around her near glowing body, her fury was evident, her anger palpable. There were things she wanted to say, but what would the point be if the youkai was simply going to die, and there was no way she'd let this being live, nothing would stop her from decimating the wind youkai, she was curtain of that. At the same time though, she needed answers, and the most important was, "Why?" her voice was dark, yet cold, emotionless, and yet tinged with fury.

The wind youkai understood, but didn't really know what to tell this female, she had killed this females pups, pups of both the 'True North' as well as being the heirs to both that and the West. What could she say to this female, she knew she was going to die, there was nothing that could save her, and yet she did not want to be saved as it was. "I was under orders." she choked out.

"From whom?" asked Kagome.

"The holder of my heart, Naraku," wheezed out the wind youkai as the grip on her throat contracted more at the mention of the hanyou prince. Kagura was startled by the deep and deadly laughter that fell from the inu's lips, and even more shocked by what she said next.

"I care not for your affections, all I want to know now is where the bastard is, and then he'll be meeting you in hell shortly after." in toned Kagome. Kagura though set her straight even if there was no point in doing so.

"I don't love that…monster! He has my heart, literally, I am his slave! I can do nothing but follow orders!!" she was screaming as much as one could with someone crushing her throat, but failed to notice the rather predatory grin that filtered over Kagome's face.

"Then I will free you of your bondage as well as your life." With that the sky above them darkened as thunder clouds began to roll in from what was a clear and sunny day, lightening crackled loudly in the ears of all beings, and the last thing Kagura saw was a flash of blinding white before her world was gone, and she could no longer feel. Kagome's hand surged with lightening, as her eyes glowed, and her fury was not as of yet sated, she smirked as the onna turned to crisp ash before her dropping her hand to her side before calling back her powers. The sky lightened but was now heavily overcast as her fury was still greatly in effect.

She now stood in a clearing where once there had been many trees, there was nothing now, but she did not care, she had a spider and his half blood prince to kill. With a crack of white lightening from the ground to the sky, Kagome was gone, when this mess was over with she would return for her pups.

**.**

**With Naraku…**

**.**

He looked at his chest in Kanna's mirror, they'd been traveling when his chest suddenly felt like it had been burned by a thousand fires at once. Against his lapel had once been Kagura's heart, the red stone had pulsed in time and rhythm as a heart should, and yet now he had nothing but a still black stone that was both dull and cracked, lifeless. The place it had rested against was scorched, and black as well, sore from a pain that he had never known, whatever had killed Kagura had done a good job of it for it to reach to her heart.

Her body had been his greatest master piece, it was supple in all the right places, pouty lips, large breasts, even a nice round butt perfect for slapping, and long hair to pull against in the heat of the moment. Beyond this she could be beaten, her life couldn't be taken, she could even be dried of all her blood, but without her beating heart in her chest, she would never die. Yet she had managed to upset something that was incredibly powerful, so powerful that not only was he sure the body was gone but the detached heart as well had been rendered lifeless. The hanyou was not much for omens but this did not seem to bode well for him in the least, without thought he spoke to the white child of the void.

"Show me what or who killed Kagura." even his voice was not its normal deep tenor when he spoke, so troubled was he that it rasped a bit. He watched as the mirror swirled with power, before all he could see were dark clouds, the figure would not show, and this nearly scared him as much as the slight bit of power that he had felt before. Part of him, the small part that was loyal to his father told him to tell the old man, but the larger and more confident, arrogant part of him wouldn't let him do it. '_Perhaps this being could take care of the old man for him', _he thought.

Gritting his teeth, causing his fangs to cut into his gum, he re-clothed and made to go back out to his father, they weren't close to the palace, yet, but unbeknown to them, their scouts were about to find themselves upon the camp of the Western army. Near the cave that the heir had been pent in for a bit over a week, they were in fact about to awaken the sleeping dogs and walk fully into the wrath of them all.

**.**

**At the Camp of the Western Army…**

**.**

The Northern scouts were at best two hours away from their army, when they were captured, tortured for information and killed. The Western army was already ready, there was peace in their camp as they knew soon they would fight off the bulk of the Northern army, its head and its second as well as their generals. Yet facing this task, there was excitement amongst them rather then worry or fear, the West feared nothing, and the North would fall, it was only unfortunate that this battle would be fought on their own lands, and the stink of their enemies blood would soil the ground they walked upon.

Taishou and his Captains, their seconds and down were all barking out order, it was like any pack would be when excited about the upcoming battle, they were charged with pent up energy. They craved the blood, the battle, and their General and Lord was ready to march them to their feast. Taishou feared nothing in battle, death was inevitable even for one such as himself, he accepted that, and so there was nothing to fear from this, the West would not fall, and if by some miracle the North managed to best him, Sesshomaru even in his current funk would be able to hold the West in utter stability.

He at least prayed this was the case, his son's screams of pain, and yearning to be with his mate had been horrible, it ate away at his soul. The quiet that followed it was just as bad, possibly worse, and yet just within the last hour the roar of pain and loss that came from his son's body was soul shattering, he was certain of only one thing, that either he had lost his grand-pups, or his new daughter and the pups. His son soon would be in a blood rage when the logical side finally shut down, and if his son's mate was alive, and her pups gone she was sure to be in a blood rage as well.

Either way, he wanted to end this for good, he was tired of fighting this war, tired of watching blood flow, he wanted to be there for his grampups, even if he now had to wait to get more.

**.**

**Back with Kagome's pack…**

**.**

Inuyasha had managed to sit himself up, his wounds were possibly fatal, but that was not his concern, he could smell their scent over all their blood in the air. It was richer then most, sweet, and smelled of his brother. As rare as it was to scent that pungent sweet smell, it was there in the clearing, any and all doubt he had was gone, those pups were his niece and nephew and they had been killed, they were pack and he'd failed to protect them. Instinct pushed him even when his body did not want to let him move at the moment, he knew of only one that could save them now, and time was not on their side..

Miroku noticed the hanyou's movement and went to stop him only to be pushed back as the hanyou stood, blood coating his already red hatori and hakamas. His once dull silvery tresses stained as well, he was fading, he knew this, but he needed to get back to his father, and his fang of life. His hearing was being lifted from him, the sense not as important to living at the moment as his body focused blood to the rest of his being.. He began barking out orders, startling the group.

"Sango! If you want to save your brother's life, stop crying NOW, and listen up. We need to get to my father, and we don't have time. I need you to find some of Kagome's clothing, anything and go pick up the pups, Miroku. I want you to get on Shippo's transformed state, and follow us with Kohaku. Kirara, you're going to have to take Sango me and the pups. We need to do this fast so please don't fight me on this." he silenced them with that. He was never one to ask politely for anything, it had to be serious for him to ask in such a way. With nods of their heads they went off to do his bidding.

It took them a few minutes to get everything settled when they were stopped by a gale force wind cycling in front of them. When the cyclone vanished a woman in all white and pale blues stood before them, the one that had launched the attack, and yet her hair now was the same pale blue, almost gray, where as her once crimson eyes were now grey. Kagura knew they'd never make it, she was the wind, and knew where all things were in this land, it spoke faster then it traveled and she could hear it all.

Taishou and his army, which of course also meant his sword, were hours from here, they'd never make it before the time was gone, the child and the pups lost to them all, possibly the mother too. "I want to help you.." she stated, but the hanyou could scent no lie upon her and even though he bristled he didn't have the fight left in him to do so. They all knew who she was to a point but not what had happened. Inuyasha was weak and yet he could still smell and feel the apprehension upon his group, so he asked few questions so he could get them moving, none of them had time for this.

"Why would you want to help us? You killed them." he said it with out sparing her feelings, and she could not blame him for doing it.

"The wind tells me where your father's army is even now. I know of his great fang of life, and its limitations, without my help you will not make it, the slayer, and the pups die, perhaps even you. She freed me, and I took her greatest loves away from her, it is the very least I can do to help you get to your father faster." she stated bowing low to the ground, placing the back of her vulnerable neck to him, leaving an easy opening if he wished to kill her. His chest puffed at the thought, the ache to do so, but his need to protect his pack, both the pups and Sango's little brother were stronger then his need to kill this creature, whatever she was.

"You will get us there as soon as you can, and prey to the Kami that we can save them, or I will personally hand you again to Kagome and Sesshomaru to kill until their desire to do so has left them, and then I will kill what is left." he stated smoothly and with cold indifference, that his brother would be proud of. It was times like this that he expressed his mature nature, rare as that was, he was nothing to be played with.

They boarded their respective pack, and the winds pulled them faster then they had ever flown before, Sango sat before Inuyasha, holding the pups, one in each arm, while he held on to Kirara, as well as Sango and the pups, hunkering them down against the force of the air they sped through. While Miroku did the same atop Shippo's round pink form. They floated fast on the winds, making time that no being was able to do so with, even with light orbs.

**.**

**With Kagome…**

**.**

Her larger true form was not one that she often used in fact she could honestly say that only in secret, even her grandmother had never seen her in true form like this, in this state of angry fury. Large lean muscular legs pumped her over the clouded sky, the sun bearing down hot on her back, the clouds below her feet giving the world below a shadowy overcast day. She could feel the great force of youki getting closer to a similar yet stronger and stationary youki, beyond this in that sitting state was the youki of her mate, both Logical and Beast had long ago merged, long ago lost all reason not to kill Naraku, there was nothing for them now but vengeance.

All around her the clouds darkened, both from her imposing shadow and her engulfing powers, it was part of her that she had never been able to truly express, it was the secret her that lay deep inside, the kuroinu of thunder deep within. Closer and closer she got to them, how long it had taken her to get here, she didn't know, nor did she care, she wanted his death, and she'd take down as many as it took to get it, until he was gone, the one that made her pup's killer, the one that forced the scarlet eyed woman to kill her pups, Naraku.

Stopping just above the still advancing Northern army, unknowing that the West was within eyesight, the clouds around her were nearly black, her figure being the focal point of power, of darkness, of anger, and of building fury. Lightening surrounded her as she descended upon them, a beautiful and dangerous array of power was at her fingertips and she for once was going to use it with out hesitation. The beautiful deadly thing landed in the midst of them, her roar of fury ripping through them all as she screamed out, shaking the very land and air, gleaming white long fangs dripping with poisons opened and snapped.

None had expected it, those that were near her went ready to attack her, she hadn't even thought of it, when she reacted before they could, her claws dipping into dry earth beneath her sending her powers out and around the area closest to her fighting range. The ground rumbled for moments before it erupted in a fiery display of deadly life ending lightening. It circled her, engulfed her and those around her, and when it was gone, only she stood. Her back was to the West, her gleaming orbs filled with hate towards the heads of the 'North,' there was silence there for a long moment as a silent message seemed to be said, 'I. Will. Kill. You.'

Both Onigumo and Naraku got it, as all hell broke lose. The larger then most black inu came towards them, the single female, having already taken out a large margin of the army as she attacked. Her tail swept those behind her, the thing crackling with electric energy that pulsed and killed when hit with it, the solders attempting to stay way from it, but were hard pressed to try and stop her from so far away. Her legs were no easier to attack, as wave after way of the same energy came from her very being, causing any and all who attempted to get close to her the same deadly fate..

The spiders watched with both horrible indignity that a female could even do so much damage, let alone by herself, and with lustful eyes. Such a female was rare, her power palpable, dangerous, and coveted, yet they could both see her brow, both could see the West monarch there, but what sparked both of them most was the bolt of lightening there, this was one of 'the true Norths.'

Onigumo saw this as an opportunity, to take her from her current mate, no doubt the prince, and Captain of the West, Sesshomaru. He would have a legitimate claim to the Northern Lordship if he could take her, and yet to kill her, he would still not know how many others there were that could take her place.

He'd taken the North long ago, and only the one had gotten away he'd thought, it seemed at least that the former lady Kaede had reproduced at least once. He sneered at the thought and raised his voice in battle cry. His leagues marched upon the kuroinu, come hell or high water he would take the bitch in life or in death.

**.**

**With the Western Army…**

**.**

They had never seen anything like it, not even those that were elders in the ranks, clearly before them was a war goddess, it was impossible to think that any female could have such power, and yet it was not their primary concern, as the cave that Lord Sesshomaru, the prince, and their Captain had nearly been rattled down to the ground with a near ear splitting roar of anger. Taishou had never heard his son make such a sound, and even his mate, Hatsumomo cowered because of it, there was so much pain and anger in the sound and the mountain on top of him, despite the spells to keep it from doing so nearly crumbled on top of the boy.

His army was trained, they were stable but they could not stand up to his son in such a state, he didn't even understand what was going on, his son had been fine before the female had shown up, and that's when it hit him. The figure was kuroinu, the bitch before them, taking on the whole of the Northern army by herself and doing a rather good bloody job of it, was more then likely his son's mate. For her to be in such a state could only mean that her pups, his grand-pups were no longer of this world, suddenly he could understand his son's lament, his anger, his rage, he could feel his own beast howling in sorrow for the loss as well.

Hatsumomo could feel her mates emotions through their bond, and it pained her so much that she cried, tears she hadn't spilt in years were cascading down her face, she knew not why her mate was pained so but all she could do was go to him, and hold him. Taishou held on to his mate like a life line, not wanting to know how he had failed so in this situation, pack did not let pack die.

Tears welled in his own eyes, though they did not fall, he clenched his own fists at his sides, drawing his own blood, just before he was going to move a wind picked up like nothing he'd ever felt, when it cleared his eyes were set on a demoness he'd never seen before, along with his youngest pup bloodied and near death. The young slayers, a monk, and a kitsune, but most surprising were the two small bundled up beings that scented like his son in Sango's arms..

It was seconds as the scent filter through the air when his son's roar shook the very earth itself, and the mountain again quaked above him. Taishou nearly fell to his knees but Sango's voice brought him out of it. "My Lord please! Your sword!" she cried as the monk brought the youngest slayer over as well. The Dog general wasted no time as he unsheathed Tensaiga, narrowing his eyes the pallbearers of death were over the tiny bodies of the three, and even his own youngest pup. With one clean swipe all were gone, and the pups wailed into life. He was so happy he nearly went to them, before Hatsumomo stopped him, he growled at her for her arrogance to stop him at all.

"No! These pups do not know you, and their mother and father are enraged, they must be calmed, and you touching them will not help the situation! Girl. Slayer, are you pack to the mother?" she asked, Sango nodded, knowing she and her brother both scented like Kagome.. "Fine then, quickly bath yourself of the blood, we will calm Sesshomaru first, and he in turn will help us calm the mother. I can only assume it is she that takes on the army?" At this Sango looked back to see Kagome in all her glory, fighting and killing many, it was so very beautiful, and yet she could not blame her for her rage, she could only nod to the fact that it was her alpha doing battle.

Quickly she was bathed as were the pups, she was terrified to go towards Sesshomaru's cave but he needed to calm down, and being female, with his pups she was the safest option. She trembled in fear as she walked with the now cleaned up pups towards their father, darkness was all she could see before two very large very scarlet eyes opened and peered at her, threatening to burn her soul. "S-Sesshomaru-sama?" she spoke quietly, knowing he could hear everything. "Please milord, your pups are well, you have to calm down so that you can take them to your mate and calm her as well, she is not aware of their safeness." she said.

It took time for him to understand what she had said, but soon the beast had turned back to his humanoid form, his eyes were still crimson as he walked towards the barrier that separated him from his pups. When he was upon them, or as close as he could get to them, he could see the two small pink chubby faces, their small features scrunched up, whining for their mother, his eyes softened as he saw one had a tuft of onyx hair and the other, a tuft of white silver, he was a father, and never before had he felt so much.

Slowly the scarlet faded from his eyes as he looked upon this woman-child who held his young, his questioning mind wondering why she smelt just barely like himself, before it dawned on him that this was pack to his female, and thus his own pack. She was beta. Feeling a calmness he hadn't known in hours, his deep voice spoke, "What has happened?" he asked needing to know.

"We were there with her during the last few weeks of the pregnancy, she birthed them about a week ago, she went out for her first hunt after wards and we were attacked, you brother was nearly killed, my brother was, and my companion the monk was hurt gravely. But the pups were killed as well. Kagome came back to us, to find us like that, she only asked who did it, and left before we knew what was going on. Your brother got us here, where your father revived your pups, and my bother, healing yours as well. But Kagome knows nothing of this, and is at the moment taking on all of the Northern army in her rage. We need you to calm her down Milord."

Sesshomaru took all of this information in, he felt like a failure for had he been with her, or she with him, this would not have come to pass, had he not taken her, and simply let her go with her life, none of this would have happened. But he could not change the past, and for once he was thankful for his brother, and his father, now though he needed to make it to his mate. "Get my father to release me. " he watched as Sango nodded, and his father simply appeared, letting the barrier fall.

One by one, Sango placed the small bundles in Sesshomaru's arms, helping him with the awkwardness, and stabilizing them. The great and feared demon was awed by the small beings, his pups, he wanted so desperately to just hold them, not to bring them into the fray of battle that he would have to, to get close to his mate, but she would not calm without the pups, that he was certain of. He sighed heavily feeling the world around him, knowing instantly that he would die for these tiny creatures in his arms. Looking up he saw his mother smiling at him, and his father nod, knowing they would support him made him feel better. Forming his ki cloud beneath his feet, his father and mother did the same as they raced towards Kagome.

**.**

**With Kagome…**

**.**

She was too far gone to notice the darkening sky, and the high amount jyaiki coming towards her, but the rest of the army that lived was not. Above her the skies blackened in three places, two of which crackled with lightening much like the onyx inu before them. As she fought with the army around her she felt the air crackle wildly with power that she knew, even in her red haze she knew this strength, descending from the heavens above were three large kuro inus, two of them with wild lightening forming around their bodies much like her own, the third though had no lightening, but the snarling winds of her jyaiki was unmistakable, it was her mother, along with both her grand-dam and her sire.

The bark like growl that was her own laughter in dog form rippled through her chest as she turned her burning scarlet eyes upon the 'northern prince' not noticing the same deadly intent from her sire fixed upon Onigumo. She growled deeply the vibrations from it shaking the earth itself beneath them. Kaede knew not her grand-pup's rage or its cause but the fury within her snarls and growls were like nothing the elder inu had ever heard from the pup. The sounds spoke deeply to her instinct, and fed her will to end this pointless battle. Her daughter and son were of the same conviction.

Naraku for the first time in his life, since he himself had been such a very young webling, allowed his fear to radiate around him, engulf him, and drown him. He who dealt death far too often had always known when a battle was won and a battle was lost, this battle was one that neither he or his father would walk away from, let alone live after. He made to run, and yet a force seemed to hold him still, looking around he could not see a thing that would keep him in place, when his young void demoness came forth.

"Your death is at hand, and hands of the wronged hold you in place. You will die." she softly whispered, still being heard over the fray of war as if she were a titan speaking, and yet it was so soft, and damning. He found himself looking in his void's mirror, and on each arm was either the red or blue priestess he'd killed not long before. He tried greatly to shake them off but the more he fought the harder and tighter their embrace was, neither vengeful spirit spoke to this sadist. When the nearly invisible red priestess Mimiji, held the Halfling nodding to the specter her sister Botan went on to hold on to Onigumo, who was suddenly seeing the ghosts as well.

Trapped by the blue priestess, Onigumo realized just who and what was holding him, and terror filled his being as he realized that both specters held on to him and his son. Simultaneously, he was realizing that the True North had set foot on the battle field as he realized that there were now four fully grown kuroinu, three of them being legitimate blood royals of the North, the Lighting clan of Inu, all of which had always been kuroinu. The spider struggled desperately for purchase to get away from the angry ghost but nothing was to his avail.

His breath was labored as he tried but could not pull away, his own fear and that of his son's filling the air with an intoxicating mix for the inu's who fed on such feelings. Both Kagome and Kengomaru snarled and lunched for the two 'northern lords,' their power so high and willful that it scorched the earth as they moved, ripped the air around them, and charged the air with power. Neither spider could move, as the spirits of two wrongfully killed miko's held them at bay, they watched as death greeted them. The false Norths were gone.

Poisons laced with lightening and energy filled the area, and silence reigned as the foggy cloud of death disappointed. The four large inu's padded out to one another, greeting one another by licks and nuzzles on their faces, when they felt the strong jyaiki coming towards them. Any of the soldiers that had fallowed the spider were instantly running not knowing that they had been surrounded by the Western armies to prevent their escape.

Kagome's burning eyes fell upon her mate for the first time in months, her anger swelled at the sight of him and she not thinking started to charge, until she saw the bundles in his arms start to squirm, and began to squall at her nearness. Unsettled she fell into a stuttering stop as all the fight seemed to leave her as she breathed in the smell of her twins, smoke gathered around her and when it cleared there before her mate was the humanoid Kagome, just as beautiful and more so then he remembered.

Her breast heaved as tears welled in her eyes and her lower lip quivered, her heart constricting tightly as she slowly walked towards her family, headless of her family behind her, or the slight low growl coming from her father who was being held back by her mother. The tears slowly leaked from her eyes as she came close enough to look upon her pups, she bit her lip before she breathed in deeply, still not wanting to believe for it would kill her if it was a lie. "How?" she breathed out so quietly Sesshomaru almost missed it.

"Tensaiga." was his reply, as he took in the sight of her, cut up, and hurt, her clothing shredded from the fray of fighting so, she was glorious. The name leaving his lips had sent joy cascading down her body, there were three great fangs of the West, the Inu no Taishou's Tetssaiga handed down to his hanyou son to seal his blood and slayer of one hundred foes. The Fang Tensaiga forged to save his human wife's life before time took her and capable of saving one hundred allied from death. And finally the Captain's Bakusaiga, a fang of ultimate destruction that cut and disintegrated the foe once cut, leaving the foe unable to regenerate ever.

Her mates sire had saved her pups, "My pups." she whispered as her delicate clawed finger traced the moon on her eldest brow. Sesshomaru smiled lightly.

"Our pups." he countered, gently handing one off to its mother, and pulling Kagome towards him in an embrace, his Mokomoko and her own wrapping around them as his ki cloud flooded the ground beneath their feet and he lifted them away from all this destruction, away from their families, and off to seclusion. There was much that needed to be settled, Kagome though did not protest, for the first time in months she felt perfectly safe, and very content. She was in fact a daughter, a woman, a warrior, a friend, a mate, and more importantly a mother once more.

**.**

**Still on the Battle field…**

**.**

The armies of the North were surrendering to their fates, held captive by the much larger and still stronger Western army, Taishou barking out orders left and right while Kouga bellowed them out to the armies, as well. Kengomaru, was bristling, about the fact that his daughter had just been taken away from him, not knowing of her mating, he was still in the mind set that he was her alpha. Growling low Kaede, his dam and elder snapped her jaws as if reprimanding a pup, she had felt and smelt the change in Kagome as they'd fought briefly together, she was now a daughter of both states, and things would need to be cleared up.

"Quiet your growls pup, there is much to be discussed. Your pup has mated that of the Inu no Taishou, she has a new alpha." stated the calm little inu, who watched animatedly as her own son began to throw a small tantrum, his mate Sayuri just scowling and shaking her head at her mate while her hands were balled upon her hips.

"You knew?" came the question of Hatsumomo who had arrived with Taishou shortly after Sesshomaru, and her own grand-pups. Kaede regarded the younger inu, the Lady of the Western lands, before she spoke.

"In battle in ones true form it is hard to remember to hide one's scent. I figured it out Hatsumomo." stated Kaede, not calling her by title which was easily picked up on by the Lady.

"You do not know me, there for you should not speak so informally with me obaa-san." stated the cold irritated inu Lady. Kaede decided now would be a good time to begin speaking the truth..

"It is true that I do not know you but I have no need for formalities with you, Hatsumomo." she said as she fully released the concealment on her and her clan, forcing the air around them all to crackle with power the likes of which few were able to wield. Instantly Taishou was there standing before his mate in protection, he growled threateningly towards the ancient inu.

"Who are you?" he sneered out.

"I stand before you as the True North, West. I am Lady Kaede, mate of Kagemirushi. My son, and the True heir, Kengomaru, and his heir, has just been absconded with your heir as well." she stated with a mischievous grin that too often elders wore. Taishou was in shock, he had not been more those many hundreds, nearly thousands of years before when the North had been sacked by the now debunked spiders. But he'd known the stories well, his own Sire had been great friends with that royal family, and alliances had been lost when the new rule had come in, the North and the West had not had peace since that time, and now they found them selves connected by their heirs. He sighed.

"My Lady, it seems we have much to speak on, if you would join me and my mate, along with your heir and his mate, it seems we are all pack now." he stated politely as the elder inu nodded to the younger Lord, and motioned for Sayuri to drag her pouting mate behind her, Kaede couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

**AN for FF:** OKay, so the next chapter of '**Betrothal'** is still being worked on, the next chapter of '**Dance**' is almost ready literally! I'm trying to swork some issues with other sites out before i update but if i can't then I'll add it anyway, thats my next update unless its **'What she wants'**, I'm just going to town with that one. I'm writing on **'Mad World**', and **'What became of Her**' yeah i haven't forgotten about I swear! finally I'm still trying to get my muse going on **'New Beginning**'. Its aggravating b/c i know what i want to happen its just getting my fingers to do the walking. I'm still debating on adding a lemon-end to '**Battleship**' i've had so many positive reviews about wanting a better ending and a coupling of sorts, seriously thinking about it. Hmmm what else... O! those of you who might had started, '**Amaterasu's Will**' I'm almost done writing the first of the next two chapters, I haven't got a clue why but i like to update that one in two's so as soon as i get five and six written and beta'd they're going up. Still have a napping muse on '**Gift of the Blood**' any ideas anyone has would be appreciated, I love the fic because it was one of the first things i ever wrote that made me actually sad that i'd written it but I'm having a hard time not being so common on whats going on in that fic. Anyway, thats all i think.

* * *

**For AdultFanfiction site: Do you Know How to Dance? **has been hidden by admins because of my Disclaimer, I have corrected it, and yet they still saw fit to Hide it. The only way you can currently even find the fic is by searching for title direactly, and all it does is state that Admins haave hidden it, contact Admin. Bc of this i have loged into the Forums and sought help to fix this, but its been three days and i havent been able to get any help, mostly because the forums wont let me do anything, cant post, reply, send messages, its really annoying. Anyway, I'm strying to fix it, if you read that story there only, **Dance**, then you may have to find it on This site or Dokuga, bc I'm only holding up posting on trying to get it fixed on AFF, and its not fair to me or the readers b/c that site wont work properly. :le sigh: anyway, if you want to help :D then go bug them to fix it, b/c i've already fixed my disclaimer to their specifics twice. OKay thats all.

* * *

**PS.** Thanks again to my marshmallow rangler aka mah betah!, you know i adore you for putting up with me. - r0o


	6. AN: Pls Clk to final Chp thanks r0o

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please continue to the next chapter, i wish for people to be able to leave reviews, so i'm just skipping this chapter where the AN used to be. Sorry for the added space and the extra click. Thanks

Management - r0o


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: My beta: Tenchi no mai! thank you s0o0o0o0o0o0o much!** Lemon in this chapter, rated for vulgarity, & content **So i want to thank everyone for hanging in there with me on this story and others, I'm going to be heading back to "Kagome's Forced Hand" next. its almost done, look for that soon, like REALLY soon. then i have a few other projects, which include but aren't limited to "Dance" and "Betrothal" So yeah, happy day!. other then that, this is the end i hope you like it! - r0o

* * *

Chapter 6. A Mate.**

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru looked at the little female in his grasp, his little female. He had not seen her in far too long, and now that he had her, he would not let her go again. The wind whipped easily through their hair, their mokomoko's twined around them and their small brood, scents of his family drifted effortlessly to his nose, and breathing deeply did he take in the beautiful aroma of them.

The season of spring was upon him, and his new family, it was the time of youth, the time of plenty, and yet all he wanted to do was seclude himself with his pups and his bitch, he would too, there would be no stopping him. Such an oddity was their mating, their bonds had never been strengthened as they should have been, he had not been there for his pups first kicks against the lining of their mothers swollen belly. Nor had he heard their faint fluttering growls from within in an answer to his own calls. He'd missed everything until now and it was possible that their bonds would never be so strong with him as they would have with their mother, this pained him.

He'd missed so much, and yet his mate, this tiny female was so very strong, so many others would not have made it the lengthy time alone, let alone with the survival of the pups. He felt shamed as he looked down to the twin bundles in his mates arms from his height advantage. Had he been there with and for them, the pups would not have died at all, their mother would have stayed there while he went hunting for her. His eyes darkened knowing that for only Tensaigas great power did he have his family, his own pack, for surely his mate would have been too lost in her grief to survive for him, for a male she barely knew as mate.

But now that he had them, he was not going to allow anything to take them from him again. To the Western den hidden by magics far older and deeper into the world than any he knew of he would take them, and begin the relationship they should have had all along.

Kagome for her part was really not at all concerned for her males issues, she had her twins back and that pleased her. As pleasing as this was though, she had her own issues with her male, but at the same time she could not truly hate him. When she found out she was pupped, she knew that she should have gone back to her male, but at the same time, she was afraid. What would he have done, was it possible that he would have killed her, taking in his actions now, the answers was obvious, but she hadn't known that.

Not paying attention to how long it was taking or where they were going they arrived at the Western hidden den. It was really a cave in the side of a cliff that was accessible to only those who could fly, as well as those who bore the signature jyaki of the Western Line. Entering Sesshomaru kept his arms around his mate and pups as he brought them to a chamber that had furs lining everything, it wasn't horribly large but it was made obviously to sleep them in their human forms. Setting his mate down easily, and gathering more furs for comfort, he told her he'd be hunting and to 'stay.'

Normally Kagome would have been aggravated to be told to stay, but for once she couldn't find it in herself to fight with him when her instincts screamed so much so that she should just submit to the situation at hand. Nodding her head, her male with a gentleness that she was not aware he possessed, kissed her brow, and ran his clawed fingers over the tuffs of hair on their twins heads, then he was gone. In the time he was away Kagome had situated the pups close to her yet bundled all the same in the silver and onyx mokomoko's, a beautiful sight it did make upon his arrival back.

She couldn't help but look about, she was aware that this was a birthing and bonding den, the old stale scents of previous births ingrained into the very aura this place seemed to have. The walls were lined with furs in this small den, and though the den was dark, there were crystals that hung from the ceiling of the sleeping den that gave off a faint teal glow, just enough to see by. She hadn't had time to look at the rest, nor did she feel like it when her mate arrived back with a deer carcass to dine on. Eating was a quiet affair, one where she found herself subject to the prying eyes of her mate. Agitating, it was.

He couldn't help himself, despite the fact that this was all new to him, instinct had forced him to make sure she ate it all. A well fed mate, meant well fed pups, and he was completely about the well being of his brood. Though he could sense the agitation coming from his mate, and more than most of him wanted to put her in her place, but he did not. Logic told him that his mate was never going to willingly submit, or follow normal protocol, and as much as it might make him crazy in the end, it more than truly turned him on in a way that he was not even willing to understand.

Defiance should really not be something that turned him on.

Kagome had finished her meal, eyes roving her body, and the scent of her males growing arousal in the air but she was in no mood for it. Right as she had thought to finally put a stop to his attention to her person, one of the twins woke and began to softly whine to be fed, without thought, and mostly on instinct she reached for the tiny being, and held him to her body. Moving silk and her long hair out of the way she easily latched the pup on to the teat and soon found herself positioned in her mates lap, wondering when he'd moved.

Sesshomaru was amazed at the sight, never before had he seen such a thing, a being like himself was more suited to the ways of ending a life, not sustaining it, and her breasts, such wonderful play things, took on a whole new life in feeding their young. It was astounding, and so it was more than difficult to not take part in it some way, easily deciding that he could not keep himself away his mate was moved into his own lap and the small bundle held in both their arms. Gazing down from her other shoulder he was entranced when she laid her head back on his shoulder and sighed in contentment. _'Perhaps,'_ he thought,_ '…it might not be so hard after all.'_ he was thinking of their bonding, if she seemed to trust him fully enough to close her eyes at a moment like this, it meant she felt safe. And he really liked that.

Watching her feed one pup and then the other, he noticed his little mate hadn't even commented about her change in position to his lap, this made him pleased. And though he was somewhat aroused he quelled it, realizing that his mate had only recently given birth. No, he wouldn't need to truly wait very long afterwards, three weeks at best until the pups could be sustained without their presence for a few hours. Sesshomaru was even reluctant to try anything as of yet. By looking he couldn't tell exactly how old their pups were but he knew they were not yet three weeks. _'There would still be some time before he could take her. It would probably work out better that he got to know her first,'_ was the thought that crossed his mind.

Admittedly, his only time of rut with his female had started of as a rape of sorts, though it hadn't ended that way, he felt shame once more brought upon him by himself for how their mating had taken place. 'No he shouldn't feel that way,' he told himself, as it had been within his rights to do so as the Captain of his father's army, not to mention, that she had lied to gain entry into the war, it wasn't even that most males didn't like female fighters, it was more so that his father held females in a sense that they should not have to. But, she had also saved his life the day he'd taken her recklessly, then shunned her , even if she had her life, she was dishonored for no longer being pure, something that the inu's looked for in a mate. True, it didn't seem either had known at the time that they were mates and thus really he was more dishonored for casting his mate aside, but still he had let her leave him in the well assumed idea that she had dishonored her clan, her pack.

He had much to make up to the female he held in his arms. Still there were many things he wanted to know, like why she hadn't returned when she realized what was going on? Granted, he hadn't known whom she really was, either female, or Higurashi, but still… They were his pups, heir's to the western throne. He felt angry that she had placed herself in this situation to begin with, not to mention she could have been hurt or killed while at large. Clenching his jaw a bit, he quelled his anger at her, not allowing it to show in his scent, aura, or body how he was reacting to all the facts his mind was taking in all at once.

His musings were cut short when he noticed her shifting the small weight in her arms, and as she finally got herself up to place the pup next to the other, both of which were quickly bundled in the self moving coiling mokomoko's. Sesshomaru watched as she stretched her body out, reminding him of more cat than dog, but knew he needed answers to the questions that had plagued him since finding out everything. Looking into the fire he'd set up earlier as he watched his mate take a seat on the other side, obviously not fully comfortable in his presence, or possible sensing his unease.

"Why did you not come back?" his voice was soft spoken, but still hard. He watched as Kagome inhaled and sighed, looking at the pups, moments passed and when it seemed as though she might not answer, he found himself getting annoyed, then she finally spoke, just as softly as to not wake the pups.

"My instincts told me to come back as soon as I realized what was happening to my body. I didn't understand at first. Admittedly, my grandmother, was the one that taught me about what happens when mating, and I don't think I was paying full attention to her." she kind of trailed off a bit, before ordering her thoughts more and speaking again, Sesshomaru staying silent as he watched her. "I didn't understand what was happening to my body and so it did take some time to figure out I was with pup. Still when I did, as I said, instinct told me to come back, but honestly I didn't logically think it would be the wisest thing." she stated. He frowned.

"I am your mate, your alpha, your place is with me, our pups place is with me." he stated rather more coldly then he would have liked and watched as she bristled, her hissing, yet still quiet voice spoke back just as accusingly.

"Yes I supposed I would go back to my rapist willingly, and give myself and pups up to someone I wasn't even sure had a mate, let alone a possible intended. In my eyes at the time it was rape, and though it may not have ended that way, I couldn't say that you wouldn't kill me, or the pups, or simply take the pups and do away with me! I didn't know what your father would think, let alone what someone might do to pups of the West! We were in a war for kami sakes, I'm sure the 'North' would have loved to have found out about your breeding bitch and pups! Its no secret that they live a hard life and assassins are never far. Yes, I would have come back to that oh great one!" she ranted her aura angry and livid around her.

The pups wailed at their mother's distress, and she got up to tend them leaving Sesshomaru to think over what she'd said. He had hoped she hadn't thought of their coupling as rape but it was apparent that she had at least to some degree. That upset him, yet before she had held their pup in her arms, while sitting in his lap, resting her head against his shoulder, knowingly baring her throat to her alpha in submission. So on some level she was aware of her place, and had accepted it, she just might not want to admit it yet, this was a good thing for him.

He then noted that she was correct, as Kengomo, she had only know him as a superior, as Kagome she had only known him as, _--loathe as he was to think it--_, a rapist, even if only in the beginning. She knew nothing about him other than he was heir to the West, and his military background. She knew nothing of palace life, nor that he did not allow bitches near him, let alone fawn over him. He took what he wanted or needed, and they were cast aside. More times then not, he had denied a need for a mate, and had flat out refused many offers, that most called him foolish for, yet she didn't know this.

More so, if he had an intended, there would have been a great chance that her pups would not only have to fear assassin's from the 'North,' but from those who had daughters that had been passed over for what she assumed were illegitimate pups. Logically he could understand it, even if his beast was still pissed about it, he could understand her thinking on all of it. Still he had questions that needed answers. "Why didn't you return to your family?" he asked watching as she still soothed the one pup who wasn't willing to sleep after its mother had been so thoroughly upset. She sighed again rocking the pup and not looking up at him as she spoke softly.

"At first, before I found out I was pupped, it was simply because I knew no matter what, I had dishonored my family by even placing myself in this situation. It wouldn't matter that I had saved your life, or that I had learned so much, competed with, and beat some of the males. It would only be that I had over stepped my bounds. My grandmother and father wouldn't have killed me, as I was the keeper of our packs secrets, but I would have been beaten within an inch of my life. I was resolved to go back but I wanted to do it on my own terms." She sighed again, finally noticing that the small pup she held was now fast asleep before placing him next to his brother, in the ever coiling mokomoko's.

Silence sat between them only broken by the wilds cracks and pops of the fire licking the wood as it burned. She shifted more comfortably laying her self down facing the flames and him alike. When she spoke once more she had nearly startled him, having thought she was done speaking he hadn't thought to listen more and had become lost in his own thoughts. "I had wanted some freedom before I went back. I knew when I went back I would be a used, dishonored female, and despite my packs standing as the True North, I would still be nothing more. It was my burden to bear, and I accepted that, but I wanted just one more season to myself before I went back again." her eyes were closed at this point, and though he did not see a tear he had smelt it.

He wondered, to be the True North, keeper of the packs secrets, what had her life been like before this all began? What made her so foolishly go off to war in her father's place? There were so many questions, but looking at her, feeling it, seeing it, knowing she was tired, and that pressing wouldn't get him anywhere, he resolved to find out another day, they had forever after all. Watching his mate as her breath evened out he let his mind lull, and eventually, quietly, got up and placed himself behind her, encircling her with his far larger size. Snuggling a bit into her, the pups curled up in their shared mokomoko's, he found himself at peace for the first time since he'd taken her. Unconsciously he knew he'd never let her go again.

The next day was a bit strained but worked out well and soon, there did seem to be some type of bond forming between them all. Days passed this way, the pair getting to know one another slowly, finding out about one another, to say he was impressed when he truly thought of her was an understatement. She was not only royalty but an elite kuro inu capable of masking not only herself but the aura's of two others. Being able to do this while learning the Western style of fighting, acting as if she weren't good at it, and male, had floored him. Add to this fact that she had given him two heirs, one for both the North and the West, was amazing. He wasn't sure if he was up to the things she had done for their family, as she had even survived in the wilds for the duration of her pregnancy, alone. He could not say he'd be able to do the same in a similar situation.

How had her life gone before they'd met…, he wondered one night again as he watched his mate bathe with the pups in her arms, wading through the lukewarm waters of a shallow pool that was fed from both a hot spring and a mountain spring as well. She was comfortable enough to show her body to him, enough times having seen it while feeding the pups had put her at ease over this, and yet he couldn't help but notice every inch of her. His mate was glorious, her raven hair and now pale skin glowed with life. He hadn't wanted a mate ever before her, and now that he had her, he never wanted another.

Sesshomaru knew soon when weeks of solitude would be over, he would not want to go back. He'd just found her, them, and soon he would have to share her once again with the rest of the world. He was not yet ready for this. Sighing inwardly, Kagome saw him staring again, something she was now used to, but still sometimes it irked her a bit. She somewhat thought it both unnerving and yet cute.

Life had changed so drastically for her in a little over a year, so many things could have happened to her while away from the safety of her family, and ending up bound and mated to Sesshomaru was not at all the worst of possibilities. She knew instinctively her beast wanted their mate, and a part of her could not deny she did as well. But still there were times she didn't know if she'd be able to handle it all. The Sesshomaru she'd first known, while the most handsome male she'd ever met, was nearly cruel. Her mate, the one she now spent her days and nights with, was kind, so either he had two faces, a private one and a public one, or his duality was maddening.

There were so many nights she had felt him come behind her, and at first she had stiffened just a bit, now she felt relaxed around him didn't mind his heat next to her, in fact she craved it. On more than one morning she'd woken up to his peaceful face sleeping next to her, and his hazy solar lamps opening upon her in the morning. It was deliciously wonderful. But she couldn't help but wonder what face would be the face of her mate when they left these dens was her question. Could she give into her desires, her beast? Looking back at him as she held the pup to her washing it, seeing the concern and care in his eyes, she knew she could.

Logic while still reluctant, deciding she needed to see this through, they were mates, there was no going back, no other, and honestly, she'd kill any bitch that thought she could have him either way, she grinned at that. Noticing that her mate had seen it she blushed prettily and handed him a pup, while asking, "Would you put him up?" she questioned. He took his yawning pup, growling low in a thrum, watching as it blinked slowly a few times before falling into a calm sleep. Coming back to the waters edge, he saw her smiling softly at him.

Kagome was sometimes confusing to him, and being honest with himself he might never figure her out really, but that was okay with him. Looking at her again once he got back to her, she asked again, "Would you mind putting him to sleep as well?" she asked handing him the next pup, he complied, watching as this pup too yawned, showing off a gummy mouth, a small pink curled tongue and blinking much. He grinned down at the pup before again thrumming low and soothing, and this pup was also asleep. Smiling down at the pair of them as the mokomoko's once again took the pups in curling around them, securing them he came back over to his mate.

Kagome was watching him, and unlike most times where she turned her back to him to finish her bathing in peace she was actually watching him as her hands moved all over her body. Her delicate fingers slowly pulled over the flush skin, a demoness' normal lean body still slightly heavy with the slow to recede weight of having to feed her pups. As she pulled her hands over the skin it flushed up, the water, making it glisten in radiance, as she brushed against her breast while looking intently at him. She smirked as she playfully backed up, an instinctual tease of inu.

Sesshomaru hadn't known when to try anything, he couldn't lie, having a mate he wanted her, from the moment he found about her, his libido for her had been there. But he respected her too much to force it, not many would, but theirs was already an unusual mating, and he didn't want her to hate him. So when she called out to him silently to chase her, even if she had no intention of running, but only backing away from him, he wasted no time. Not even bothering to remove his hamaka as they were the only things he wore right then he was in the warm springs with her.

For every step he took, she took one back, and he could see that she fought the urge to squeal and run from him, quelling it but could not get rid of the spicy enticing scent of her excitement and slight arousal in the air, even dissipated by the moist air it was heady. He reached her easily, and pulled her into passionate kiss, his hand snaking around her waist and into her raven tresses to lock her to him. She was not timid, her tongue brushed against his lips and sought entry, so new and open she was as he felt her hips grind into his own powerful erection sending heat through his body.

She moaned into the kiss as their tongues battled for will over the other, and long minutes later, he won. Breaking in a pant of desperate need for air, his mouth found its way down her neck and to his mating mark, making quick work of loving it, he lavished it with attention, knowing that it turned her on to have the sensitive skin manipulated by his touch. She moaned out low and wanton in need for her male, and he needed no more proof of her need for him.

Pulling her to him more so, his rouge hand sliding down her wet body and below her ass to pull her leg up around his hip, the other followed and locked around him of its own accord, setting her heat against his own need for her. His mouth made love to her neck as he jumped out of the hot spring, making sure to avoid going near the boys and heading for the pallet on the farther side away from their sleeping pups. It didn't matter to him that her hair was wet, and clinging to both of them, or that his was as well, it didn't matter that his silk was heavy and weighted with water, or that they might be ruined. He needed her, and that was all that he cared for, enough time had passed and he couldn't resist her anymore.

Sesshomaru gently laid his lover, mother of his pups, and mate down before him, her legs unclasping, only moving to allow his wet hamaka to be pulled off before he seated himself lovingly between her heated thighs. She groaned feeling the bulbous tip press against her swollen and sopping folds, against more specifically the engorged pleasure bud of her clit. Every bit of him wanted nothing more than to push in, to bury himself deep within her yet again, and yet he held back. The first time they had been together there was no real pleasure for her. He had taken her, and had his way with her, true she had received some either way, but it was not what a mating should have been. He did not want that to be the only kind of memory his mate had of him and their rutting.

Leaning over her, her flushed wet breasts pressing into and smashing against his own hard and muscle ripped chest, the youkai lord began to kiss delicately against his mate's chin. His tongue coming out to play gently against her skin as he slowly worked his way down her throat, groaning against her as she lifted her chin and bared her throat to him, her submission, making his own eyes tint just a bit scarlet in reply. He grunted a bit using his hands to rub slowly, lightly, against her body, the rough surface of his hands from years of sword working usage making her skin seem so very smooth and supple. They were demons and it was true that they might not often be delicate with one another while rutting, in fact more often than not most of their ruts would be hard, hot, heavy, and possibly painful. But there would always be pleasure, but not always gentleness. He wanted to give that to her right now.

Continuing lower with his mouth, he came down her neck and to his mark, the one he didn't remember giving her, the one he hadn't really seen very much of until he'd gotten her back. He could see four scars where his fangs had gone into her skin and marked her as his own. He wanted very much to do that again, and he planned to, but for now he simply licked and nipped her there tenderly, scenting out as her arousal grew in tandem with his actions, he couldn't help but smirk into her skin, knowing they could both scent what the other did to them. Moving down more his tongue lapped over her collar bone and he hushed her just a bit as she moaned out his name. He wouldn't lie it sounded great, more than great, fantastic even, but he did not wish for the pups to awaken, and possibly ruin their coming together again.

Sesshomaru's mind went on a small journey at the thought of the pups, he knew at some time in the near future the pups would become possessive of their mother, and that he would have to rut her before them, claim her as his before them, and make them realize his dominance over his bitch, their mother, but today was not that day, and they were far to young to realize what it would mean. He inwardly sighed, the pups didn't even really know him yet, their bond was fragile, and he didn't want to upset the balance of what they already had but, circumstances were not in his, or Kagome's favor when this mating happened, so they would all have to flow with it. Not wanting to think about it any more the youkai heir went back to pleasuring his mate, taking this into consideration he wanted to hear her yes, but he didn't want her to wake them, he continued on undaunted.

The silver dominant male was still perched over his bitch, Sesshomaru could feel her hardened nipples pressed against him as his larger body moved lower over her own. His torrid length brushing against her crying heat as he moved his whole body down her own. Soon he came into sight of those wonderful bulbs of supple succulent flesh that fed his pups and teased him with their hardened engorged nipples. He took one into his mouth and began to suckle, rolling the nub with his tongue and nibbling ever so slightly against it. Again he wanted to be gentle but he couldn't help when he bit into the tip of her nipple, he was overwhelmed by the lactation as well as her blood, not to mention the sweet aromatic scent of her arousal, he knew if he could he would continue to suckle her long after the pups no longer needed to be nursed. She was a delicacy as far as he was concerned and he'd be willing to pup her and keep her pupped so that he never lost it.

His mouth flooded with the warm mix of her life essence and the thick warm gush of mothers milk, his eyes glazed over at the taste. His mate hissed and then moaned out like a wanton bitch as his rough tongue brushed over the sensitive nipple again. He would not be able to bite her here often he knew, for the pups would pick up on the bad habit and her teats would be too sensitive, but for now, for once he didn't care. He could feel Kagome tightening her legs around his body, a sad attempt to get rid of the pressure building that he'd caused, but he would have none of it, and she knew this. Instead the demoness found herself grinding against his abs, the rock hard muscles giving her more pleasure then an she had thought to attain by doing so. His abs were soaked with her wetness and Sesshomaru found it hard not to growl out at the even headier scent of her pleasure.

Taking his time the male moved to the other breast, licking in a large circular motion from the swell beneath her breast to the tip, like a small whirlpool motion. He caused her to growl out low as he once again bit into her nipple and drank from her, his other hand still tweaking the other still slightly abused nipple. Kagome could only gasp a bit and still moan out, her hands finding purchase in his tresses trying to hold him to her, and force him to her pleasure points. His tongue was a sin, she decided, and she didn't know what to do, this was not like the last time at all. But still she couldn't help but love the feelings that he was bringing out in her. And when he finally left her breast, still kissing, nibble, suckling, and nipping down her body she didn't know what to do when he suddenly grabbed a hold of her person by the hips from below, locking her to him.

She was breathing heavily as he shushed her once more, his breath pushing against her core as she panted, and got enough nerve to raise herself up on her elbows to looked down her body at him. He was ravishing upon sight, but still he looked like a starved man that had just been presented his first meal in forever. The look nearly scared her. Sesshomaru on the other hand was beyond joy. She smelled divine, in all ways the word could be thought of. Her pussy was not only wet but dripping, it was shiny in the low light, and he could not help but smell not only her in her pure essence but himself. No other had ever or would ever touch this, and he would keep it this way for always. Making sure his mate was watching he gave her a devious glace as his long tongue arched out and dipped into her weeping core. The sensation for her was great, as he watched her eyes roll back into her head.

Sesshomaru groaned at the taste, it was perfect, and nothing could ever make him say other wise. Pulling her core to his mouth he fed, as if he'd never eaten before a day in his life, as if he needed to drown within her. The thick muscle moved up and down tracing his name on her folds in kanji and then again against the bud of her desire. She bucked and was wild, but he held her firm, knowing that she could and would take any and all pleasure he gave her, the sight was most erotic to see such a response to what he was doing. But more so he slowed himself making sure that she would not be too loud again to wake the pups. Such a thing would not be a problem in the future, his chambers at home would have a sound proof barrier that he could get set up for them, so she wouldn't have to hold her wails in, and in all honestly he didn't want her to.

Slowing down enough he could clearly see that no matter what was said she did not want to wait any longer, in truth nor did he. His dick was long hard, and felt as if his heart had been sucked into it, it pulsed as if alive of its own free will and accord, and bobbed every now and then as if it had a tick. He grinned as he slowly set her beneath him. He wanted to see her face as he slid into her, to watch the pleasure in her eyes as she lost herself to the pleasure he was sure to give her. He wanted to watch unabashed as he sank in time and time again into her hot dripping sheath, he was eager and so was she. Climbing back up her body she pulled him into a kiss, tasting herself on his tongue and lips, she lapped at him for it, needed him now, could wait no longer. He didn't bother with words to tell her it might hurt, she'd just given birth not long before and hadn't been intimate since months before. She was bound to be a small bit sore, and possible as tight as she'd been before hand.

Sesshomaru leaned down to her throat, and bared his fangs into his mark, sinking both his fangs and his body into her own, he listened to the seductive hiss she made an she pushed herself up, arching into him, pressing her body to mold into his. Slowly he slid both fangs and dick in until he was at the hilt in both places. He stayed. Breathing deeply in through his nose and slowly out of his mouth as if he'd been running for a while he knew he needed to wait, fuck if not for her, then certainly so he wouldn't rip into her willing body as if he were an animal. His thoughts on tight were an understatement. He knew right then that any chance he got from here on until death he would be buried dick to the hilt into his mates heat. There were no words to express how her body felt. The heat made him want to howl, the tight muscles gripping his member as if to squeeze it off made him want to growl, and the sloshing wetness of her readiness made him want to cry out her name, kami if heaven didn't have her in this position, he'd never go.

Trying hard to wait but not being able to he surged forth and began a dance far older than any other, she felt so good, and he loved that. Looking down at her he took in her eyes, watching as they were already clouded over by lust, desire, and what he thought was possibly love. She bit into her lower lip, making the plump appendage suffer for her abuse, and he leaned in kissing her, taking it and suckling on it. She moaned the sound sounding as if it had the power to send heat to his length, he felt harder just by the small vocalization. He really couldn't wait to get her back to a place where he could easily have her bellow out her pleasures, but for now the submissive and tiny mews were more then enough to have him ready to spill his seed into her once again, yet he held back counting in his head to counter the effect of her wet, tight, hot sheath.

Kagome for her part was not doing much better, most of her slight conscious thought was keeping her from screaming out her pleasure, the first time there had been a gag, now there was not, and for all that he was doing to her body, kami she wanted to call out to the gods themselves and thank them for giving him to her. She didn't know if she wanted to give up her heart to him but she found herself with every soft touch every thoughtful and meaningful look that she wanted him, and would never have another. Perhaps it was love, perhaps it was loyalty, but she was his as much as he was hers. Kagome knew she wouldn't share and kami help the idiot female that thought other wise. She was brought out of her thoughts as her mate began to get rougher, the feel of his body, his hips slapping to her own, was intoxicating.

The feel of her organs and they were forced to bare open and take in that which was massive, into her, spreading her, making her know every inch of him intimately was so very appealing, she wanted to be connected to him always. She needed him and she felt she didn't need anything else. Kagome moaned out low as he went fast, and Sesshomaru only picked up his pace as he kept going, eventually giving up on holding himself up and wanting nothing more then to bring himself closer to her. Taking a moment, and not breaking his pace or his stride the youkai heir wrapped his arms around her shoulder blades, and locking her to him, their connection at this hips becoming damn near forces full as he jack hammered into her, the sensation madding, she couldn't slow the tremors of her torrid core and before she could even understand what was happening she was cumming. Hard, clenching, angry almost, she felt like she had just met nirvana. Sesshomaru did not stop his relentless fucking for a thing, only pounding through, lengthening her orgasm until he had his own.

Nearly snarling into her neck, sounding so muffled and angry, but it was full of passion, possessiveness, and claim, he pumped until he felt his body stop, but it was  
long before he pulled from her own core. He could tell she was tired and they did have some time before they would be going back to his palace home. He pulled his tiny mate to his body, not bothering to slide from her heat, and managed to turn her while still connected, her back to his chest, he was content for the first time in months. Even having her back had soothed him yes, but not even to this level, this connection whatever it was they had, was far stronger than he had given it credit for. He was happy with that, content. Pulling her flush against him, and placing a large heavy leg over her own they both fell asleep happy since they had last had one another. She had her mate, and he had his.

.

.

It had been nearly three months since his pup had taken off with his mate, and Taishou was eager for them to return, he was not the only one either. He was the only one that was acting like a pup about it. He couldn't help it, really he was a force of nature nearly as much as Kengomaru, besides it was well known that inu's loved pups especially males. There was just something about them that made them slightly crazy and kami help you if you tried to hurt one of them. Both older males were sulking and pouting, waiting for their pups to come back with their grandpups, while of course the females just shook their heads at the silliness of it all. While the time had passed, Hatsumomo and Toga, the Inutaishou had rekindled their passions, something about family had brought them together, and the palaces staff was alive as it hadn't been since the days Izayoi had come to live there.

It was not really that the youkai hated the human, in truth it was just that no matter how you looked at it, she was in fact a bit of a home wrecker; to break up what had once been a happy union, even if arranged, it was just wrong. She, the human had thought they hated her for her race, but the truth was they had all just held a deep loyalty to the true Lady of the West. Now though, Hatsumomo was once again residing there, her place at her mates side and things were as if she'd never left. The Lady had even made a point to get along with her mate's second son, which shocked many, but then again, few knew what it was like to truly love your mate so much that you would do anything for them, even if it meant taking a step back so that they could love another.

The new Lady of the North, Sayuri, and Lady Hatsumomo were getting along swimmingly, the new Northern lady had known that she was the true ruler but she had really only been the headman's wife for the most part, she'd never governed over a household such as the North, and Hatsumomo was making it far easier for her to cope with the changes that taking the rightful throne entailed. As such they got along swimmingly. Even made jokes, and told embarrassing stories of their own pups when they were tiny things, no taller than a knee. It was exciting in all reality, and they both loved every bit of it, even down to the fact that their only pups had twins and so there was already a Northern heir as well as a Western heir.

Toga and Kengomaru spent most of the time moping a bit, Toga mostly on when they would get back so that he could finally see his grandpups, and Kengomaru complaining about his daughter just up and leaving, as well as the grandpups, it seemed in some ways only Keade was a sane one. The elder inu spent most of her time at what was the false North's palace, a place she had once called home as well, getting things ready for her own son, and his wife, she was having it all renovated as her pup trained with Toga to get ready to be lord of the lands. Naraku and Onigumo had taken no care for anything, and there was much to be done. Between cleaning the locations, there was so much paper work, the old false rulers had spent most of their funds on taking care of the army, neglecting the lands and its people, there was more mess to clean up then there was time for, but the elder seemingly was managing fine.

There were many in the Northern lands that were glad to see the inu's returning to power, while the black lightening clan had been in charge of their lands there had been happiness and stability, with the tragic death of Lady Keade's mate that had all been taken from them. This time was a new start for many, and none could help but openly voice just how happy it made them to see such positive events unfold.

It was finally over three months when the couple plus pups returned, and both father's of said couple could see the protective stands both held, whatever had happened was very much cleared up, and Kagome with pups in arms nearly hiding behind Sesshomaru, they made a striking pair, and Kengomaru couldn't help but to think how odd it was to see his girl pup in a submissive roll. Part of him wanted to assume that Sesshomaru had beat her into this way, but the more he looked the more he noticed that she held the world with caution and was relying on her mate to defend them, not that she couldn't but it wasn't her job should he be there as he was. He was proud at the sight, for one of the things that had most infuriated him as a father was her overly independent nature. While he loved it honestly, he knew there were times when she would have to back down, and it was rare that she had before. It seemed having pups had made her understand better what he'd meant.

They as a couple looked so regal, so right together, so perfect, it was amazing. He didn't know all the details, no one wanted to tell him but the end result being what it was, he was sure he didn't want to know anything that would taint such an image. That being in mind he went to his mate and joined with the rest to get to know the next heirs of the lands. They all knew the future was untold, but they all had good ties, strong loyalties, not to mention there were strong males with a woman behind them that would make the world grand. That evening Sesshomaru and Kagome let the rest of the clans meet the younger pups, while they settled into mated life. They decided that for the most part the couple would stay in the Western lands, while Inuyasha, Miroku, Kohaku, and Sango went to the Northern lands to help out there were they might need it, the royal parents of all went to their respective lands, and everything seemed to work out just fine after that.

It took a little while to settle into things, into a steady flow, but when it did, again Sesshomaru found himself in bed with his naked mate pressed against his own naked body as her heartbeats slowed, and breathing evenly, he'd worn her out yet again, of course she'd worn him out as well. He was glad he had her, glad that he knew her, that she was his, she was his woman, a daughter, a pack mate, a friend, a mother and a warrior, and most important his mate. She mattered to him, and he loved her. He didn't know if he'd tell her, but she brought peace to him, both his logical and his beast, he couldn't live without her, he'd kill for her, destroy without her. He was so happily trapped just being with her, and he was content with this as well.

Though he wondered if she felt the same, he didn't need to worry much, she was just as much in love with him, happily tangled in his fates, as he was tangled in her own. Sesshomaru was glad in the end she had done the things she had, who would have ever thought that he'd be mated, and to a female that lied and cheated in a sense to get what she wanted, even if it was honorable, and even if she seemed to steal his heart. He smiled just slightly at the thought before finally joining his mate in the land of dreams. This story over for now, and wondering what their future would hold, sleep took him, and unconsciously they embraced.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**EndAN:** Well? was it worth the wait? let me know how you feel about this story, chapter, everything. Thanyou for sitcking with me. again see top AN for other info. :luffs: **-r0o**


End file.
